


Cold

by Mieudiary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, so here is another one, this pair has so many slowburn fic, to the winter mountain here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/pseuds/Mieudiary
Summary: “Red.”A brittle voice echoed through the cave. Strange yet so familiar.Stood by the cave entrance, Blue decked in his puffy winter jacket, it was hard to see his face with the scarf covered most of it. But the familiar Arcanine, his stance, and form, was unmistakably the same of Blue 5 years ago.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rp (collab fic?) between me and my friend Hana. Kudos for us to fall into an old ass pairing abyss. So here we are.  
> I did aware there was an inconsistent with the age in this fic and the wiki assumed age but you know Pokemon timeline is the ficklest thing. Also, this fic had taken Let's Go into account because we love Trace ok ok ok, but the main event of taking down Rocket was still Red and Blue's legacy.

It has been what… four, five years since he came here? He lost count, and for him, it doesn’t matter. It’s always winter there anyway, and he rarely sees the sun. It only gets darker when it is nighttime.

He only remembered the event a few a days ago, where a boy climbed up the mountain, challenged him for a Pokemon battle, and, to his surprise, he lost. The boy apparently returned home with a victory, and a topic to brag about (still, not like he cared). 

Ever since there, there was no one else coming up the mountain. Things had returned to normal, until today, when suddenly, he had yet, another surprise

 

“Red.”

 

A brittle voice echoed through the cave. Strange yet so familiar.

 

Stood by the cave entrance, Blue decked in his puffy winter jacket, it was hard to see his face with the scarf covered most of it. But the familiar Arcanine, his stance and form, was unmistakably the same of Blue 5 years ago.

 

“What the fuck.” Blue stormed over, his steps were heavy and there was a darkened frown on his face. His voice was shaken from the cold and became more like a hiss. “ What the fuck, Red. Is this where you had been hiding for all these years!?”

His shoulders tensed up when he heard the curse words, with a voice almost unfamiliar to him, but he was sure who the guest was. Red didn’t really dare to look at him. What could he say anyway? Can he even say at all? Of course not.

So instead, Red stood there nearby his fireplace, eyes looking forward to an unknown distance. He lets the other man let out his frustrations. 

 

Blue narrowed his eyes when received no reaction from the other, did he even care anymore? No.

He could even barely register what he said or yelled, he remembered his voice was so loud, so angry, even Arcanine backed off into its own corner.

“How could you just get up and leave like that?! Everyone thought you were dead! Your mother kept saying you would be okay, but we all know better, Red! She was desperate, hoping for words from you for YEARS! And where have you even been?! Look at me!!” He was livid, grabbed a fistful of Red’s collar when he came close. His scarf was astray. “ Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?! Explain yourself?! Did you think we meant so little to you? Was --I meant so little to you after you became the Champion?!”

 

The last bit was bitten out of frustration, Blue should have never said that because he thought he already known the answer. Of course Red wouldn’t care about him, he was no match a rival to him. It doesn’t matter anymore, Blue already had gotten over that, or he should have. It was eating him up inside, his Gramps worried about Red everytime he passed by the lab, Red’s mother constantly worried about her drop dead son, the media dragged on the story of the mysterious Champion disappeared at age eleven. 

 

“ My-- Professor Oak had been looking for you everywhere, did you know?” Blue hissed distantly, assumed no better from Red. “ Why. Why are you doing this to us?” 

 

Red’s eyes widen (although too little to notice) when he was dragged by the collar. Of course, he knew it was Blue. But Blue looked different, very different than Red remembered and imagined how him to be. His face was slimmer and longer, and his skins were smooth as ever. He noticed how his hair grew longer but somehow Blue still decided to keep the ridiculous hairstyle. He wore a more fashionable jacket than last time, but on his neck, he still wore his so-called lucky necklace. 

 

Red didn’t imagine he would be reunited with Blue. Not like this. Not ever.

 

Red tried to look away, but he couldn’t. His eyes kept shifting back to Blue’s face every time he hissed, as if warning that he could bite whenever he looks away. But Red couldn’t really respond, he couldn’t even really tell him anything. 

Because Red vocal cords were unused for five years after climbing the Mt Silver.

Unable to do anything, he held both of Blue’s wrists, whose hands were so tight on gripping his collars. He tried to calm him down, silently convincing him to let him go.

 

Blue stared at Red’s face, still angry, still doubtful. His breath was ragged from the shouting and the cold, his throat was sore right now. He grimaced and yanked his hands away from Red’s gripping. 

“Don’t touch me.” He gritted. Blue’s body was expressive, he was trying to keep himself from hitting Red perhaps. He regretted that, he should have punched Red the moment he saw him. But he was freezing, and Red. Red looked like hell. Did he even eat? How did he even survive on this mountain? 

 

Of course, Red was no longer the healthy ten years old he was. Now, he is the skinny fifteen years old teenager who chose to stay in the mountains than his home. His skin grew pale due to lack of sunlight exposure, and his hair grew down to his neck, although he tried to pull them up into his now very worn and beaten hat. 

Red took a step back when he was warned, carefully watching Blue. He wasn’t sure what his next step is supposed to be, and what Blue would even do. He had questions of his own, as to how Blue knew he was here and how even got up here. But then, he also noticed something that shined the difference between Red and Blue. 

 

On Blue’s lucky necklace, there was an Earth Badge. 

 

Red eyed on the Earth Badge long, before taking out his own, old belonging from his pocket. A box collection of his badges in Kanto, and one of them shared the exact same design as Blue’s pendant. 

Was Blue… Red eyed on his rival long, asking the question in his head.

 

Blue waited a long while for an answer that never comes. He sighed, what was he even doing here? But then Red had this look on him like he was expecting something. Blue almost snapped at him again.

“What are you looking at?” He grumbled instead, followed Red’s eyes and at the badge Red suddenly pulled out. He was actually surprised that Red still kept all of them, despite he had achieved everything. The Earth badge though, it stood out. Because Blue’s Earth badge was a bit different in material, indicated a new era, new standard. And hell, Blue’s gym standard was higher than anyone ever had done.

Blue went silent a bit and pulled his own necklace out, let the Earth charm hanging in the air. “ I am the Viridian Gym Leader now. Guess you never see that coming, huh? But yea, Lance offered me the position after you ran off, I declined like a hundred times already but then things happened. So I took it over.” He wasn’t sure why he rambled, he should have just ended it right there. But he wanted to know, how much Red really cared. “ Did you know that Team Rocket made a comeback and hid in that Viridian Gym?” 

Red nodded slow, the scene replaying in his mind. He remembered how he was shocked to find out that Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, was also the Gym Leader. He was shocked that when Team Rocket took down a whole city. He was also shocked when he, 10 at the time, had to battle a boss who could potentially kill off his Pokémons. And he was also shocked that his rival, his once best friend, left him alone to defend himself. 

Remembering that, Red just put back his Earth Badge into the collection and kept it inside his pockets. He looked at Blue long. It seemed he had changed a lot. Could he have changed his personality as well?

 

So he knew. Yet Red did not return to town, Blue thought he must have changed. The Red 5 years ago would have barged into the Rocket hideout and wiped them out without hesitance. The city sung for it, the hero Champion beat a whole criminal organization by himself. Blue could only find it foolish. How could they encourage a 10 years old to do such a dangerous thing?

Blue was there. He gripped the Pokeball on his belt when Red motioned him. He was there and battled Red just like this, but he couldn’t stop him then. He lost, and the fool could never wake up. The 10 years old him thought that was it, Red beat him and he thought maybe Red was readied for the Rocket boss himself. But what a 10-year-old can possibly know except his own small world. The weight of the world was more than just heroism and justice.

 

Red pulled out his Pokeball, motioned Blue to do the same.

Oh.

 

“You want this?” Blue snarled with a smirk and held his Pokeball forward “ Let’s battle then. If I win, you will have to come down the mountain with me!” 

Red nodded, his expression unreadable. He threw his Pokéball out, having Charizard as his first pokemon in the ring. The fierce Pokemon gave out a roar, unable to recognize Blue at first. Red said nothing, yet somehow Charizard just charged into battle as if he was already understanding the orders. He only lifted his fingers once or twice, and sometimes whistles for Charizard.

At the sight of the fire Pokémon, Blue threw out Blastoise and had it took Charizard head on.

 

Part of him aware the unusual silence of Red part, the other part he did aware Red never said much before. Not even in the heat of the battle and it made a lot of people upset. Because Red just seemed not into battling that seriously. It used to get into Blue’s nerves as well but he had learned better, Red spoke with his fiery eyes. When the battle got serious, so were those eyes. 

Charizard was still the same, fighting recklessly yet coming strong. Blastoise was obviously overwhelmed against the fire type Pokémon, but Charizard never falls back down without a fight.  _ It is because the Pokémon loved and trusted its Trainer, _ his grandfather would say that. Blue grimaced, it meant he didn’t love his Pokémons enough then? He didn’t love his Pokémons as much as Red did? Even if he did everything, it will never amount to Red? Does it mean that if he gave Red his team, his Pokémons will be much more loved and treasured?

Maybe that’s true. After all everyone loved Red, Red’s mother, his grandfather, and even Daisy, almost everyone he knew had a good thing to say about Red.  _ He was so strong,  _ Gold said to him and Blue couldn’t remember the same glint in that kid’s eyes when he was battling with him.

Trace and Elaine were also impressed by Red’s legend. Maybe if Red was there to guide them instead of him, they could have gone further, became better. After all, Red fought the Rocket team before, he would be an essential help to those kids right away when Rocket’s comeback happened.

Maybe he should have never, never picked those Pokémons, because they would want a Trainer like Red. Especially Eevee. He took Eevee before Red could decide on the Pokémon, he took her chance away to have a great Trainer. He took all of their chances away.

 

Blue lost.

 

The match was barely a difference, just like the Champion battle of 5 years ago. Blue withdrew his beloved Pigeot and slumped against Arcanines’s body to stand still, found himself out of breath after the battle.

He thought himself was stronger, but so was Red. What a fucking irony. Of course, he couldn’t win. He couldn’t satisfy what the others asked of him, he couldn’t bring Red home as they wished. Just like when he was 10 again, got his PokéDex broken just when it only needed one entry left. Almost there, but will never be.

 

“Ah, fuck this.” Blue breathed cold and tired. The cramped cave started to make him feel claustrophobic, and all the thoughts crashed in his mind like a train wreck. Arcanines read on his cue and lowered its body down, waiting for him to climb on. He looked straight at Red before deciding “ This meant you won’t come home, didn’t it? Is this really what you want?”

 

Pikachu stood there, being the last Pokemon Red used for the battle. He let him stood there facing Blue, before it decided to go closer to sniff Blue, slowly recognizing him and also recognizing what was wrong with him. 

Red did the same; he went to walk closer to Blue. He didn’t have the answer to his questions still. He kneed down to his level, remembering the details back from their childhood;  Blue was a very fragile boy, and he couldn’t handle closed space. 

 

But then what was he doing here in a cave? 

 

Red scratched Arcanines’ ear, slowly gaining its trust. He stared at Blue for a long time, hoping he can read his mind; he just wants to help him.  Blue wanted to slap Red’s hand away from Arcanines so badly, but the pup let out a low growl in pleasure when being scratched. His Pokémon loved Red just so easily. 

 

Blue felt his heart broken.

 

He ignored Red’s staring, ignored Pikachu’s sniffing, ignored the warmth he definitely will need from his fire type doggo. Blue slowly stood up and walked out of the cave. Arcanines was confused but quickly got up to follow him.

“Go away.” Blue snarled. Arcanines froze on its feet for a moment but insisted following him. “I said, stay back!!”

The pup let out a little whimper, stayed back on its ground and stared at Blue confused. But Blue ignored it, because he was an idiotic teen boy. 

Red patted the Arcanines, making sure it sat there before chasing after Blue out of the cold snow on the mountain. He couldn’t call him out, so he quickly caught up with him and held his wrist tightly, not even letting him go even when Blue forced himself out. Even when Blue spat curse words at him. He just shook his head, strongly pulled him back into the cave. 

 

“Let go!!” Blue tried to yank his hand away, unsuccessfully. His eyes widened at Red’s sudden aggression, or so it was to him. He couldn't progress what happening, he was panicked and Red was too quiet for his own good. The cave entrance became more haunting than ever, it was dark and Red was pulling him toward it. “S-Stop!!”

Arcanines gave a loud bark and jumped into between them, it nudged Red’s hand away while pushed Blue back with its body. The pup gave a growl at Red, not fierce but enough to let him know to back off for now.

Blue was panting, pale and struggled to stand tall. “What...are you even doing, Red? First, you ran away from m-- us, now--” His speech slurred when Arcanines nudged against Blue’s Pokéball belt. One of them clicked open with a shiny spark and formed into Eevee. He stared at his comforting Pokémon looking at him with her big eyes.  _Slow down. Breath._  He took a breath to speak again. 

 

“Why are you pulling me back, Red?” His voice was more patient this time. 

 

Realizing what he had done, and what it may seem from the eyes of his once best friend, and from the reactions of the Pokémons, Red finally realized he was the one at the wrong. So Red finally let him go when Arcanines nudged his hand away, stood there, pulling his cap down, feeling embarrassed now. He shouldn’t have forced him. But what can he do?

He stood there for a while, just shrugging and pocketed his hands away. He didn’t want Blue to notice he was shaking. Pikachu, who watched it all, jumped onto Red’s shoulders and squeaked cheerfully at Blue and his Pokémons, as if greeting an old friend. 

Eevee‘s ears perked up as hearing the familiar sound, it turned and yelped happily at Pikachu. She tilted her head at Red however before realizing who he is. Eevee turned her heels and made a quick leap onto Blue’s shoulder as well, she had been worrying ever since she came out of the Pokéball about how distressed Blue looked.

Blue didn’t want to bring Eevee out because it was harsh on the mountain. He had been skeptical to put her in harm, but now with her by his side, he felt like he could breathe again.

He tried again, took another look at Red. The man was hiding his face, his posture stiffened. He didn’t seem to be angry like Blue first thought, maybe he wasn’t trying to force him. Maybe there was something he was trying to say, but why didn’t he?

 

What happened to his voice?

 

“ You...Red, can you still speak?” Blue found himself reluctant to speak but slowly stepped back inside the cave so snow won’t get all over Eevee. “Can you still talk to me?” 

Red went into the cave as well, or more like, he started following Blue’s pace. Red sighed at Blue’s questions and shook his head. He isn’t one hundred percent sure if he had totally lost his voice, but he also didn’t want to risk using it now out of all places. It might sound too funny that Blue might make fun of him, again. And he might spurt out words that he never meant, so he better off just being silent.

 

Or a mute, as the people say.

When Blue looked up at Red, who did a dejected gesture, Blue gaped. “ Shouldn’t you go to the hospital, damn it?? What do you mean you can’t speak?” He was worried now, did Red damage his throat? Was it something he ate on this goddamned mountain?

But somehow that explained why Red didn’t call home. At least Blue could have an answer for one question when he went back home.

 

Red went slightly ahead to make sure B lue knew where he was going, and then slowly, the cave revealed itself; being Red’s hideout for years. There was a sleeping bag that Blue assumed to be Red’s bed, a fireplace that seemed to be permanent, a man-made cloth line where Red hanged all his wet clothes and dry them, and some wild food he and his Pokemons had collected. Pikachu ran to pick up a Nanab berry and went to offer to Blue and Eevee, speaking with only its own name. 

It made Red smile when he saw how friendly and open his Pikachu was, seeing an old friend and greeting them without any problems. He wished he can do the same. 

Blue’s eyes were wide at what he discovered, Red’s hideout and the diet he had been eating. What the fuck. How did this guy even take care of himself?

He blinked and kneed down, took the berry from Pikachu but gave it to Eevee anyways, not like he was hungry or wanted to eat a Pokémon treat. He gotta say Pikachu was much more friendly than what he remembered five years ago.

 

 

 

“ I will ask you again,” Blue bit his bottom lip, hand rubbed on his own necklace unconsciously “ do you want to come back home or no?” 

 

Red turned to fire up some organic fruits that he grew, edible for the humans. He thought of Blue’s questions for a while. It wasn’t something he didn’t consider, it was something he asks himself almost every night. But, he isn’t sure. He didn’t look at Blue, just lifted his shoulders and sighed, in a way of saying; _‘I don’t know.’_

Red had prepared some logs near the fireplace. He sat on one and left for Blue to decide whether he wants to sit as well or not. He did still cook some fruits for Blue and Eevee as well.  Pikachu was excited to see another Pokemon after years, Eevee no less. It sounded like they were both talking, but who knows what they were talking when all they say is their own name. 

Blue was about to give up, but he would appeal to be a sore spot if he rejected Red’s cooking whatever those fruits were. Arcanines nudged his back with a soft whimper, Blue glanced back at the pup then back at Red’s back.

 

Oh well. He slowly walked over and sat down beside Red, stared into the flame pointlessly.

 

If he kept quiet for too long, he will start to contemplate his life all over so he needed to keep talking. 

 

“You know, you met Gold.” He said, didn’t look at anywhere in particular “ He beat me first, then that crazy kid decided that he was not strong enough just yet and climbed up to this goddamn mountain. I don’t know how he found you, but once he came down after beating you, he ran into my Gym. He was all excited about you. And that’s how I am here.” 

Oh, that answered Red's question of how Blue knew he was up here. But there was still a question of why. However, Red didn’t want to get into that subject yet, it seemed like an uncomfortable topic for both Blue and Red to discuss. Blue might even go and run again. 

When the first fruit was cooked, he handed the stick to Blue. He didn’t smile, but he did just stay there static until Blue takes the stick. It was in his way of saying, I’m listening, and eat. 

Blue sighed and took the stick from him, honestly, he wasn’t very enthusiastic in eating some wild fruits in the cave. But, it had been a very long time since Red and Blue had their last meal together. Blue remembered Red’s mother would cook for both of them, sometimes Daisy also joined when she wasn’t busy. Sometimes Blue’s grandfather would also be there when he was dragged out of his lab by either Red’s mother or Daisy, and the little kid Blue would be so happy then. The little kid Blue would try anything, say anything to impress his grandfather and took over the dining conversation while Red sitting quietly eating his food. Then after that, Blue’s grandfather would interrupt Blue and asked how Red was doing, even though all the kid could do was nodding and shaking head. The little Blue would pout at that, Blue now thought back at that time, thought it was childish and selfish of him. But then again, he remembered how lonely he felt when he was left out of most conversations with his grandfather.

Blue took a bite onto the food absentmindedly and let out a small yelp as it burnt his tongue, he blew it again before taking another bite. It was surprisingly sweet and savory with little salt taste on it. 

Red took another stick and ate his half like he usually do. Just listening and sometimes glancing at Blue who yelped. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Actually, he doesn’t know much of his boundaries with Blue. So much had changed, and in all honesty, Blue was the last person he expected to search for him all this way. He seemed to have more in control of his temper. Good for him. 

 

Should he ask how he is? Should he ask how is Pallet Town? How was his mother? How is Kanto? 

 

He has a lot to ask, but deep inside, Red is scared to ask. Scared if it’ll be bad. 

 

Red unconsciously gripped his hands, hesitating. In the end, he just munched his food. 

 

Blue glanced at him, should he praise the food? 

“This is good.” There he did it.

He continued eating, the silence was thick. Blue art thou thy death caused by the silence. “ I know you heard about the Rocket team came back. While you weren’t there to beat like the old days, some kids named Trace and Elaine have beat you to it.” Blue said, contemplated a while “ … I heard that after the Championship, they offered you the Viridian Gym position but you turned it down. That’s why they turned to me instead,” He was quiet a bit, shoved the bitterness down his throat “ I turned them down too, multiple times. I guess it was a pride thing, I don’t know. I didn’t find much motivation to do anything and I went on a trip to the Sevii islands instead. When I came back, I met with those kids and they learned that Rocket team was hiding in the Viridian Gym. “

“ It was a long battle, the kids did so well on their own, but then again, I was the one guided them after all.” Blue let himself be narcissistic for a moment, he was proud of Trace and Elaine, that’s for sure. “ After that, I decided to take over the Gym, I didn’t want kids of their age to face such thing like against a criminal organization by themselves.”

Hearing Blue tells his tale together with this Trace and Elaine, and ending it with a hint of sympathy, Red looked at him. Properly this time. 

“ Like you, Red.” Blue slowly looked over Red, it was so big of him to say it now when he was the one left Red alone to face the Rocket by himself, how much vanity he even had. He guessed he was just that dislikable. But little did he aware, he was thinking of Red often, trying to make up his own past mistakes often, even though he refused to acknowledge it.

 

Red was never ready for this. He never expected for Blue to suddenly acknowledge his burdens, something no one has talked about. Even that Gold kid was just talking about how strong and amazing he was being the young boy taking down Team Rocket. 

Slowly, he softened his expression. He still didn’t say anything, but he turned from feeling troubled to… glad. Was that the word? Red wasn’t sure. But now he knew that maybe Blue being here isn’t a bad thing. 

 

Red nodded, slow. Happy that somehow, Blue was kinder to the kids than he was to himself. 

“You are thinking that I’m good with kids, aren’t you?” Blue spat, yet no malice in his voice, more like a hushed laugh. And it wasn’t a really bad thing, he liked the kids, Trace especially. Reminded him so much of himself yet much better. In term of personalities that is, Blue was still thinking of getting more strict on his training.

“Well, I remember you were bad with other kids when we were little.” He hummed, “ You were so quiet in the class, yet you aced all the tests. The other kids would call you weird and such. I thought it was funny how they got jealous over such little thing so I told them off.” Hmm, wasn’t that like, how he and Red first met? He can’t really remember the exact details. 

That made Red smile unconsciously, even doing as hearing Blue talk about their past and reminding him of the better time. He nodded at Blue, munching his food much more slowly, secretly hoping their time would go slow. He glanced at Blue’s stick, wondering if he wanted more. Raising an eyebrow at him. 

Now that he remembers, Blue wasn’t always bad and mean to him. He was one of his few friends in their small town, and everywhere Blue went, Red would always follow. Which made it weird when suddenly Blue turned to a bully just before their Pokemon journey. Red sighed a bit, didn’t let Blue knows of his worry.

 

Blue didn’t expect Red to smile. Really, he thought his rambling would be annoying to the point Red would kick him out of the cave or some sort. But he just smiled. Then sighed.

Blue kinda can guess what was going through Red’s head, but he didn’t really want to talk about it. He didn’t think Red knew how much his grandfather treasured him, much over his own grandson. Blue was always aware that Red was a special kid, the adults tiptoed around him, the same age kids shared this weird look at him, but he never minded. Until he blatantly realized how much he could have had. 

The irony was, Blue never once wished Red to be gone, no matter what he was obviously jealous of. He always says he will beat Red, he will prove that he was much better, but never he did wish Red had never existed in the first place. 

 

“ You were…” _so loved,_ but Blue didn’t finish his sentence. He said instead “ I should go. It’s getting late.” It was supposed to be an excuse, but really, climbing down the mountain when the sun was down would be dangerous. Blue placed the empty stick down, slowly got up “ I will go home and let everyone know you’re okay. They’re worried sick.” 

 

Alas, the reunion lasted short. Red really wanted to tell him to stay, but it would be selfish of him. The last thing he wanted to do is to make Blue thinks he was forcing him to stay here longer. But it would be impossible. Caves are not suitable to live in, especially if that person has a case of claustrophobia. 

So instead, Red just looked up at him and nodded. Perhaps this was the best for Blue. Up here is cold, but it seemed that the storm had lightened up, making it easier to explore. He hoped that Blue will get down safely.

Arcanines got up right away when it saw Blue stepped up, the pup nuzzled its muzzle against Blue as if asking if he was alright. He stroked its head gently, whistled for Eevee to come back by his side. Eevee was reluctant to leave Pikachu, she pawed and bumped her nose on Pikachu’s cheek lingeringly before left its side to return to her trainer.

“Well,” Watching his Pokémons being all reluctant and a certain guy giving him the sad eyes, even Blue would get melted. He sighed and looked at Red. 

“ I will come back again.” He smirked “ Okay? Hey, silence means yes, Red. You can’t stop me anyways.” 

Red was smiling, but he quickly pulled down his cap to cover his face, feeling sort of embarrassed. He had mixed feelings for sure; having Blue coming up regularly meant he will have to change his routine, and Blue might have to face this hardship more frequently now. 

On the other hand, Blue did make it all the way up here. He is far stronger than anyone, even Red, can imagine. 

So he just nodded without looking at his face. Pikachu’s pointy ears were lifted up, happy to see the two trainers reconciling. 

“Heck yeah! Hide your face, you are just too happy to see the great Blue!” He laughed with his make-believe tease. 

With a tap on his foot to brush off the melted ice water, he climbed on Arcanines and settled on its back. Eevee followed suit, but Blue tapped his Pokéball to signal her to come back inside. She made a noise of protesting and sulking. “C’mon girl, you know it rough out there.” Eevee whined, gave Red and Pikachu a final look before returned to her Pokéball.

 

“Well then, smell ya later, Red.” He made a mock salute and lead Arcanine to head out. 

Red just watched the man who wore his black jacket, with his spiky hair and brownish green pants riding his Arcanines. There were still many questions lingering between them, Red wondered if they will ever be answered. He even wondered what made him have a change of heart; could it be he matured after meeting those kids he talked about? Was it his defeat against Gold? Or was it dated way back when he left his life down there?

 

Seeing Blue changed, Red’s heart knew he needed to make a little change within himself too. 


	2. Words

It didn’t take long after Blue’s next visit. Just about four days after (Red didn’t keep a calendar, but he noted on the cave’s wall), Blue returned, carrying what seemed to be a heavy bag this time. Red raises an eyebrow at that. He greeted Blue at the top of the mountain with hands his pockets only gotten out to help him lift those things up, and thank goodness the day was brighter than usual.

“ Next time I am going to make Alakazam carry all this stuffs. Oh, you’re still here then!” Blue made a mock greeting at Red, brushed the snow off his outfit while his breath was still mist white. But it was much warmer in Red’s hideout. Arcanines padded over and gave Red a lick on the cheek fondly.

“ Your mother’s care package” He tipped his chin toward the bag on Red’s hands now “ And my grandfather too, of course. New version of PokeDex, food and some letters. You should see for yourself.”

“...!”

Red’s heart sank a bit, froze on his spot when got the bag and now knew that it’s apparently from his mother and everyone else. He agreed to Blue visiting him again, not to informing everyone they know about his current being. His face expression was screaming in nervousness, unsure if he wants to open it. He tried to hand it back to Blue.

“No. I am not going to take it back.” Blue straightly refused, a part of him was satisfied when seeing Red’s squirming with guilt, but another part he started to get worried about how much more this man going to distant himself from others.” I didn’t tell the others where you were, I would not want your mother to climb up here by herself foolishly neither I want to take anyone with me.”

He knew he spoke rough about Red’s mother, but then again, he knew that part was true. Masumi missed her son so much, she spaced out often and only brightened up after 5 years when Blue informed her about Red’s well being. She would be just one step away from interrogation in order to pry Blue on Red’s whereabout and a lot of guilts involved in his own part as well.

“Take it. I didn’t get guilt-tripped and passed out for a day straight after coming down the mountain just so you could make me return that package back home.” Blue pulled the winter hat off his head and shook his hair, walked closer to where the fireplace was as he remembered from last time. He let Eevee out of her Pokeball, the Pokemon shook its fur and looked around for Pikachu almost immediately. “ They wanted to send more, but I didn’t want you to freak out and leave so I told them to take it slow. Resulted I had to come here earlier than I expected.”

That was partially a lie, Blue was busy with his Gym, crazily busy in fact. People gauged him with questions about Red didn’t help, but then again, Blue wanted to see Red again as soon as he could. He was scared that their unite a few days ago was just a dream and that Red would leave again. Amazingly, Red pouted, having to take the package anyway. Not like he didn’t believe Blue, but still shocked that Blue told everyone about him. He sat back down onto the log, Pikachu running to Eevee and they both went to check out the things in the bag. Basically, they were new clothes, few foods, a Pokedex and even a few new designed Pokeballs. Red took out the Pokedex and examined it, lifting it up to Blue to ask about it.

Blue watched the Pokemons pawed at the bag like a curious Skitty, he looked up at Red, smirking. “ Ah that’s the new PokeDex, there were a lot of new features, see.” Blue pocketed out his own device, clicked it open “ The Pokemons database was updated, they had footprints and cry recording now. It also had the Pokemon’s appearing time of the day to keep up with nocturna Pokemons. Also size comparison, so the kids can adjust to their strength of catching one. We didn’t want them to try hard like some knucklehead.”

He glanced at Red at that and continued “ Updated with different languages as well…” He was suddenly quiet, thought about his plan in the future. He planned to attend an university in Kanlos which was oversea to study his degree, but he was hesitate to tell Red about it. It is still too soon anyways. “ Basically it had more megabytes and can record even more Pokemons now. You did aware there were different generations of Pokemon, right? It’s not just 150 pokemon anymore, should be around 500 by now.”

Red eyes widen at that. He checked the Pokedex again. It seemed he had missed a lot ever since he left. While he stayed in one spot, the world had moved forward without him. Red wasn’t sure how to deal with that fact, how to deal with change. He just nodded, like usual. He decided open and browse through the lists, eyes widen as he saw many new Pokemons that he never heard or saw before. Someone also seemed to have updated more about the legendary Pokemon Mew, the Pokemon they both fought to hunt back in their kids days.

Red lifted and showed the screen, wondering who got the clear picture of Mew.

“Ah that.” Blue stared at the photo “ It was tipped anonymously. The myth had it that Mew only appeared to people who has pure heart. We did not know how reliable that photo was but it was shape matched with all other photos. So we decided to put it up until we had another reliable source.” Blue guessed he couldn’t see Mew ever again if that myth was true, he doubted his own heart could be anything but pure.

Blue glanced over when Red tumbling with his new PokeDex, it gonna take him a lot to take in but it would not be too hard since PokeDex usage was simple, Pokemon collection that what it was. He pondered whether or not he should tell Red that he was involved in developing those features. His grandfather was old fashioned after all. “ I helped my grandfather to develop them you know.” There he said it pretty proudly.

Red eyed on the Pokedex, then to Blue. He can’t help but feel very impressed by that. He knew how smart Blue was, and having Professor Oak as his grandfather must have gave him a big advantage. Of course believed Blue was a part of the development. Red flashed a smile to him, acknowledging it. He closed the Pokedex and kept it into his pocket, together with his old Pokedex. Red wondered about Mew for awhile. One of the reason why he came up Mt Silver was to find the legendary Pokemon. But, since she never appeared to Red, perhaps it indicate that Red isn’t as pure hearted as he hoped. Red sighed, besides, he actually has already given up on that. Now, he just stays on the mountain to train himself and his Pokemon, and to avoid all the pretentious, all the gossips, medias, and expectations thrown onto him.

However, having Blue together with him again made him reconsider some few things.

Red took out the food next, which made both Pikachu and Eevee excited. The delicious aroma haunt the cave, and Red offered some of the food his mom made for Blue first. Blue fidgeted a bit when Red smiled at him, it was gone as fast as it came though. The first impression Blue had with this place was that Red must be miserable, starving and lonely. Most of that was also because of his own claustrophobia, but Red was doing better than he thought. He still smiled, enjoyed the company of his own Pokemon, he didn’t get any weaker in battle term and still an excellent Trainer.

He looked down at Red’s offering, scoffed “Your mother made me plenty food all the time, Red. You should eat all of them, you’re freaking skinny.” Despite saying all that, Blue removed his own scarf to be less stuffy and took the food box from Red’s hands. “ There were also dry grains in the bag, rice and all the canned food, you should give yourself enough nutrients to grow.”

Rich for Blue to say when he was the one skipped meals often because of his heavy load of duties. Who said it was a good idea to put a 13 years old in the Gym Leader position? The world was nut with fame apparently. But right now at 15 years old, he was still taller than Red, he thought as he used his hand to measure their head height, smirking mockingly. So it was all good.

Red eyed up at Blue’s hand, squinting with a deadpan face at him. He understood what Blue was doing. He huffed quietly.

Red took some pieces of the food and offered it to Eevee and Pikachu, who took them happily as they nibble them at the side of their trainers. Red ate some as well, and soon enough, was reminded of home. It was… delicious. He had forgotten just how delicious his mother’s meal were. He hold the urge to choke up a cry. He isn’t ready to face his mother. Not after leaving her for a selfish reason. It was nice not eating alone for once. Well, by alone, meaning other humans. Red ate with his Pokemons sometimes when the weather allows them, but even then they all usually eat silently, with Red has nothing much to say.

Red doesn’t say it, but he really do appreciate Blue’s company today.

Blue watched Red’s expression under the warm light of the fireplace. It was dark with his hat still on top of his head, but Blue could see the longing look there. He ate his own food and said nothing, but pretended to lean and accidentally brushed their shoulder together. He didn’t lean away, just shoulder against shoulder, watching the fire crackling on its logs.

“Right, I also have another thing for you.” Blue said and pulled out a brand new PokeGear phone “It’s a phone. I had everyone’s numbers put on it, but I didn’t tell any of them so they didn’t know your number existed yet. So, you can text whoever you want, or don’t. It’s up to you.” There was an exception that Blue would know that phone’s numbers. But, there would be no reason for Blue to text Red and vice versa.

“You can text her,” He slowly spoke, believed Red knew who he was talking about “ Or worse, just write a letter in traditional way.”

Red blinked, receiving a new gadget yet again from Blue. This time is something entirely new, with functions he didn’t really understand. He looked at Blue, then at the PokeGear again. He flipped it open, trying to understand how to use it. He had to show to Blue and have him explain how to use some functions, and even then, he struggled a bit. Red held his own chin, considering Blue’s suggestion. He isn’t sure. What will he even tell his mother? He tilted his head to Blue.

_[Like this?]_

He typed the message and sent it to Blue’s PokeGear. Instantly, Blue received the message. Woah.

Blue was still a bit shook when his phone dinged with Red’s text. It was mumbo jumbo of Red’s key smashing though. But still, shook. He took a moment to realize the questionable look on Red’s face, and it was terrible. What did Red even expect from him? Parental talking is his worst aspect, dude.

“Uh, say you missed her or… the food is good?” He shrugged, played it cool.

Red looked at him. Blue’s idea doesn’t sound so bad. Even then, having the courage to write a message to his mom is hard itself. He wished he has more to say. He sighed lightly at himself, munching more of the food. It is certainly an upgrade than his usual meal. Then, he typed something on the device, and sent it to Blue’s. With something he just learned.

_[Thank you Blue :) ]_

Blue looked one look at the text, then up to Red’s face, squinting his eyes so hard they became slits.

_[Don’t do that. Ew.]_

Blue texted back just for the spite of it. He was laughing though, to see Red used emoticons when his face was deadpan. That was certainly odd.

“You know,” He scoffed and bumped shoulder against Red’s shoulder to make him look at him “ You should learn sign languages. I will learn too. So we won’t have to look at our phone whenever we meet.”

Red raised another eyebrow look at Blue, surprised at his suggestion. Sign language, huh?

He raised up his hands, using hand gestures to Blue. He did picked up sign languages before, especially when he was diagnosed as selectively mute when he was younger. Red can’t remember if Blue knew of this (they were too young to understand anyway), but he used sign languages with other adults, with his mother to translate for him. However, he could talk to four people privately. One was his mother, then it was Professor Oak and Daisy who were his neighbours. The last one was Blue, who was once his best friend.

But it changed.

Seeing that Blue couldn’t understand what he was signing, Red was sure now Blue didn’t know of his condition especially when he could talk to him before.

He resorted back to texting him.

_[I know a bit. I can teach you.]_

Blue blinked. Red learnt sign language? Why did he never hear of that before?

To be fair, Blue had always been sensitive in reading others’ body language. He managed to make friend with Red, read through his mind without any problems. And Blue was the pushy type, Red put up with him so well regarding that fact. But that was under ten year old mind reading, it was simple when their thoughts were only involved parents, playing, Pokémon and schooling and something trivial alike.

Now they were teens and hell, teen drama was a wild ride. And this Mt. Silver cave was the most iconic of it all.

“Okay?” Blue said, chewed his bottom lip. Somehow the idea of being taught by Red made him stirred. His pride was bubbling, “ Actually, maybe, I should learn on my own. I shouldn’t bother you too much.” It was bullshit. But honestly if Blue accidentally make a fool of himself with the signing, he gonna die at the spot.

Not thinking much about it, Red just nodded. He didn’t mind. Even Red himself is just practicing with his Pokemons alone, Red understood that part full heartedly. So he isn’t going to fight Blue on that.

Until then, guess the best method to communicate was texting.

_[Okay.]_

Red looked ahead to think for awhile. He types again. Something he had been really wondering for awhile.

_[Why did you decide to find me?]_

Oh, Blue stared at the text a long time before dragged a hand into his own hair. It was a bit damp with the melted snow.

“ What? You dropped dead for 5 years and that was still not enough an excuse to find you?” Blue gotta hate himself sometimes when the first mechanism he had was sarcasm. “ Or maybe you think I was that heartless son of a bitch to ignore your mother’s worrying and my grandfather’s contant mentioning about you? Hmmm, I don’t know. Your pick.”

Red wasn’t sure why, but he was expecting a reason that was more personal. Perhaps Red couldn’t read Blue all that well after years of separation. Of course Blue would make it his mission to comfort his mother and Professor Oak. Blue was a selfless guy deep inside, Red thought. He nodded at Blue. After he stared at the screen for awhile, he closed the PokeGear, promising himself and Blue silently that he’ll take care of it. He looked and focused at Blue now.

Blue hated it so much when Red took him literally. He was not even flinch, not even react. Blue was right then, Red thought he would never care about him. It was predictable but didn’t mean it was not hurt.

He sighed, looking tired and stared back at Red. “What?” He asked, guessing Red wanted him to talk more. It was a bit funny, considered Blue remembered Red tended to zone out in a group conversation a lot, he wondered why Red gave him so much attention for no reason. “ Hey, Red… Why Mt.Silver? You could have...you know, gone to another city or oversea. But why a mountain?”

Uh. This is tough. Not the answer, more like the method of answering.

Okay, let’s try. No PokeGear.

Red tried to explain to him using his body language and hand gestures. He pretended like he was snapping with a camera, and made an X with his arms. Then he even pretended to interview Blue, then made an X again. He waited for Blue to respond.

Blue bit back a laugh when watching Red, it must be the most animating Red’s gestures have made in years. “ So, you didn’t want the press come after you,” Red nodded “ Made senses.”

He did guess it must be a torture for Red, a boy who can barely speak a word to become the world’s centerpiece. Blue had an amount of it for himself, he came out tired every time after an interview and he was the chatty type.

“ Well, anyways, I should go back.” Blue turned to pick the scarf and hat he put aside earlier. “ Do you want me to say anything today or do you prefer doing that yourself? I wouldn’t want you to go pouty on me again.” Blue scoffed with a smirk.

Red wasn’t really done, however seeing Blue already putting on the scarf, he stopped. His shoulder unconsciously lowered, feeling slightly sad that Blue had to leave already.

He nodded anyway, granted, it was one of his slow nods.

Red patted his PokeGear, saying he’ll find a way to tell them. Maybe.

“ You better.” Blue mouthed before wrapped the scarf around his neck securely. He whistled for Eevee to come back, the Pokémon was reluctant again like last time before pawed Pikachu a good bye. With a spark, she returned to her Pokéball.

“I will be back so, smell ya later, Red.” He climbed on Arcanines, set out to the icy mountain without much enthusiasm.

Red nodded, he stood there watching Blue’s back slowly disappearing from his sight. He wasn’t sure when he will see Blue again, but he hoped it would be soon.

\---

At night, as he laid down and ready to turn in for the night, Red held the PokeGear near him. He opened it, deciding on what to do. He picked Blue’s number and started typing;

_[Hey.]_

Blue typed back almost instantly. He was still up so late in the midnight? His multiple messages were sent in turn.

_[Yo._

_What’s wrong?_

_Why are you not sleeping?_

_Is it too cold up there?]_

Red blinked when his phone suddenly flooded with Blue’s messages. Uh. He tried to read and answer him one by one in one message, he typed;

_[Nothing. Just wanted to try this. It is cold.]_

After a minute, Blue texted back. If Red could see it, he was sighing in relief behind the screen.

_[Oh okay_

_I thought something happened and you were injured or something_

_Next time I will bring more blankets and pillows_

_Would be nice if we could set up a kotatsu]_

Red read it for a while. He smiled. He thought for awhile of what to reply.

_[Were you worried?]_

Honestly, even that short question took him like 10 minutes to type. He’s still practicing on texting.

There was a long pause on the other side.

 

_[Yea.]_

 

Apparently being honest didn’t do Blue well, Red could see the three dots bubble appeared then gone, and reappeared again on Blue’s chat.

_[Do you want to do video chat?]_

Red raised an eyebrow at that. Video chat? Blue didn’t explain about that to him earlier, and he couldn’t find any buttons that called video chat as well on his PokeGear. Was it a slang that Red was unfamiliar with? He asked Blue regarding it on the next text.

While waiting for his answer, Red laid on his back, looking above at the wall of the cold cave. He was already used to the cold, beside, having Charizard around (he released him, and he comes back every night to warm them up),  really helps. Despite that, Red felt something. Something different. It started when Blue showed up one day, and Red couldn’t stop thinking about him. Everywhere he looks, he thinks of Blue. It’s weird, but Red can’t quite figure out what it is.

Suddenly, he heard a ding on his PokeGear.

The video call rang for a while before Red pressed the green button.

It was a bit laggy at first but the video slowly became less blurry. The room Blue’s in was dim lighted only showed the light source from a table lamp and his laptop. A stack of papers was in front of Blue, he looked tired and eye bags enhanced under the shadow.

“Can you see now?” He asked when looked at the phone screen, squinted lightly when seeing Red face was no better under the fire light. He was a bit flustered when realized Red was laying down.

“...!!!!”

Immediately, Red accidentally dropped the PokeGear onto his own face. He panicked, quickly picking up the PokeGear but blocked the screen with his hand. He wasn’t quite ready with the call, and he wasn’t understanding what was going on. Why did Blue’s face suddenly appeared, with his voice too??? Is this something like the live news on television???

“What the-- are you okay??”  Blue was panicked a bit when seeing the screen suddenly went black, then slowly faded back into the vision and zoomed out of Red’s face.

Did he just drop his PokeGear?

Blue busted out in laughter for the first time of the day, Red’s face was too priceless to resist even though he covered the phone camera quickly.

“Red! Pfft-- what are you even doing? It’s just the camera!” He laughed, he thought he should make sure Red was _really_ okay with the video chat. Red was more than fine, and he looked lost with the new technology.

Red quickly sat up on the sleeping bag, slowly uncovers the screen again. Blue was still there, on the screen, laughing so cheerfully. It made Red smile a bit too. His hair was slightly messy, and he may no realize it now, that he was not wearing his hat. Red was preparing to go to sleep, the call caught him off guard. He wondered what to do now. Should he be doing something? Pressing anything? His face was still puzzled. He didn’t even get to see Blue this close when they were face to face, so this was a pleasant surprise for him.

He scratched his head, holding the PokeGear down since he is still unaware of where the camera was. He just thought Blue looked kind of different with his hair down, especially in a close up.

“Oh, you can still type you know?” Blue finally able to stop laughing, chuckled and motioned his hand to point at where the button chat supposed to be.

He watched Red as the man trying to figure out the device, it was quite different than meeting face to face. Red was more...relaxed, less guard up without his old cap. Messy hair tangled on the ground, seeing Red laying down made Blue aware blatantly how much his back started to ache. He had been sitting with his documents for too long.

While waiting for Red to type whatever he wanted, Blue got up and decided to rest his back on the bed.

Red couldn’t quite get it. He pressed a few buttons, even sometimes accidentally click on the off call button, only for Blue to call him back and instruct him carefully. It was tough, even tougher than a battle if Red should compare. It took him literally ten minutes to just find the chat button and typing out something for Blue. He wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making, he was just making sure that he stayed quiet so that Charizard and Pikachu slept uninterrupted.

_[I found it.]_

He typed simply, then looked at the screen to see what Blue was doing. He finally noticed that the man was sitting up, his face was much clearer now on the screen.

After sorting the documents into a binder, Blue sat on his bed and turned on his nightstand, he would prefer to sleep with the light on anyways since he wasn’t good with cramped space and darkness.

“Oh, finally? Thought you gonna take a whole night to figure out this little thing.” Blue smirked, he enjoyed watching Red being so serious about learning the PokeGear. It’s the way Blue preferred it, he teaches and Red learns, not the other way around. But to be fair, there was time Blue would make exceptions.

“ Are you not sleepy? I can turn the call off if you need your sleep.”

He shook his head to that question. He’s really not. Or else he swears he would have dropped dead by now… not literally, of course. You get it.

_[What are you working on?_  ] He types in. As far as he remembered, Blue was the type who sometimes overwork himself, either he was purposely doing that, Red wasn’t sure. It’s been a long time. He really tried not to remember those times anymore, ever since Blue decided he wasn’t going to be friends anymore. These days, he can’t help but to remember those fond memories.

“Uh, I have to make adjustments in training for my Gym trainers team and then I have to report those changes to Lance. There were also applications of people who wanted to be in my Gym team, I was setting up a rule that no one can challenge or join the Viridian Gym unless they had at least 6 badges and boyyyyy, Lance was furious. You remember Lance, right? Joke on him I am going to make it 7 badges now.” Blue complained with a rub on his nose bridge, smiled smugly at the last bit before looked at Red to see if he already got bored. Yes, no? He continued anyways “ There was also a research thesis I have to write for my grandfather, boring stuff but it helped me grade with school without attending it.”

After preschool, kids of age 10 to 12 were allowed to get their starter Pokémons and go on a journey. A report of this journey served as an educational score for them without attending one, that’s why the kids after finishing their journey have to go back to their school. Blue was the Viridian Gym Leader, however, that was a job with a salary and all, it did not contribute to finishing any kind of degrees. As a professor’s kid, Blue still had pride to keep.

Red found himself smiling hearing Blue rants about his life. He even chuckled, nodding whenever Blue paused. But whenever he saw Blue noticing his smile, he quickly covered it with his hand, pretending to cough. Pretty sure Blue knew it was fake.

_[Sounds like a lot of work]_

He couldn’t imagine handling all those work by himself. It was amazing Blue could handle it all. While he was here at a cave where other people rarely come by, Blue met a lot of people. Pretty sure Blue was popular by now.

_[I’m proud of you Blue]_

He wrote it down and sent it, meaning every word he typed in.

Blue stared at the screen like it suddenly grown out two heads. That doesn’t sound like what Red would say, how could he be proud of Blue? After years of being a jackass, Blue can’t progress through such words.

“Oh really? You must have it ea--” Don’t say it, Blue. He swallowed dry and shook his head “ Yea, whatever, it is not that bad.”

He sighed and flopped his back down the bed, held the PokéGear up high in the air to face him.

“ Hey, Red.” He slowly said “ … I lied to you last time.”

Red tilted his head at two things; at the new position of Blue that he’s currently watching, and what Blue had just told him.

What did he mean he lied to him last time? What did he even lied about?

_[What do you mean?]_

Blue chewed his bottom lip and sucked a breath, sighed again.

“Well… you asked why I decided to find you. I lied.” His amber eyes were anywhere else but at the camera now. “ Sort of, I mean. It is true that everyone was worried about you and all that. But, I thought...well, I thought it was unfair that only Gold got to see you.”

Oh my Arceus, why does he sound like a jealous teenager? Well first of all Blue, you are a teenager.

“ Because! You disappeared for years then this kid came outta nowhere and told me that he saw you and I was supposed to be your rival!” Blue covered his flustering with speaking fast, ran a hand through his hair. When he spoke slower, his eyes trailed off “ … and, I kinda expected you...would be gone after meeting me again. So I would be, the last person seeing you around that kind of thing, I guess.”

As he watched and listened to Blue’s every explanation, Red tried to process his words. It wasn’t as easy as it sounds, considering their history together. It’s true, they were always rivals before, and it’s true, he never lost to anyone else other than Blue that one time. So having defeated by the other kid before still shocked him, much to his own denial. He left and ran away as soon as the battle with this Gold ended, determined to train even harder. But it did do a number on his goal.

Red never thought that his meeting and lost with Gold would affect Blue too.

_[So you knew about that.]_

He typed in but hesitate to send. He thought for a proper reply.

_[So you knew about that. Yes, he beat me. He was strong.]_

But Blue didn’t care about that, well, maybe. Just a little bit.

“ You have gotten soft, haven’t you? Well, that kid beat me too, so whatever, it is figured.” He scoffed. After a pause of considering how to word his next sentence, Blue rubbed his thumb along the side of the PokéDex and looked at Red.

“ Did you run away because of me?”

Red instantly replied.

[ _No. I ran away because I didn’t want to talk much with him. He was pretty chatty. He looked at me like some kind of Buddha statue.]_

But then right after Red sent that, he thought of Blue’s questions again. Why would Blue think that he ran away from Gold because of Blue- Oh. His mouth parted a bit after he got a sense of realization.

_[You meant five years ago?]_

Here it is, Blue bit his lip and nodded. “Yea.” He turned to the side now, let the phone stood by itself on the mattress so he wouldn’t have to hold it “ I know you never do well with the crowd and such, and media was a pain back then. I hate it too, trust me. But,...well, everyone also said that you ran away because I --- was an asshole to you.”

Bullying. Jerk. Whatever. These were a lot of rumors on their rivalry and Blue had always been on his high horse, so it ought to happen now that he thought about it. But by the ‘everyone’ here, he meant people who knew him and Red, like his grandfather who said he was terribly pushy to Red. And he guessed, it’s true.

Red took his time taking in Blue’s words as well. His smile fallen off as well. Just like the other person, he looked away to the cold walls of Mt Silver, collecting his thoughts and constructing a good answer to inform Blue. He couldn’t really figure one.

Until finally he sighed and typed in.

 

_[One of the reasons, yes. It’s true. You are one of the reasons why I left._

_When we started our Pokemon journey, it was fun. But you were mean. I don’t know why my own best friend was mean to me. Even left me. But I was happy when you became champion. I was happy to battle with you. I wanted to share the Champion title with you, but you left from the Indigo. I wanted to talk to you, but you didn’t want to talk to me. I understand you were mad. But-]_

Red paused.

_[To me, it felt like I hurt my own best friend. I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry.]_

He continued typing.

_[After that, a lot of things happened, but I couldn’t find you. I panicked. I left. And came here.]_

 

Blue carefully read every word, that was the longest text that Red sent him so far. He felt terrible.

His chest hurt and even though he already expected it, his eyes felt hot. Blue pressed his hand to cover the phone’s camera, the room started to feel so cramped on him.

“I am sorry.” Blue whispered, his voice would crack any moment longer “ Everything I have done and--”

“I am-- gonna off the call.” He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible before he pressed the red button. Once the video screen was gone, he curled up, unable to hold back his shaking.

 

_[It was not your fault. It is mine.]_

 

He typed the last text, his eyes had gotten blurry then.

 

_[Good night, Red.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're asking why I kept drawing Blue  
> Listen  
> It's because
> 
>  
> 
> Blue is a QT


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got really busy, but like, I already had all the chapters done. I just need to do editing by myself since I don't have beta readers LOL But now when I reread it, I was like "Hmmm I could write better now" and hence I just want to get this fic done so I can start a new one maybe? HAHA hence all the slowness, sorry guys \o/

Several days have passed, Red tried to live his life as usual. After replying Blue the message good night, they never message each other again after that night. A part of Red knew why, and he kind of blamed himself for making Blue cry. He regretted typing out those words, now remembering why he stopped talking in the first place. Words hurt, more than the wounds from his Pokemon adventures. The last time Blue became upset was because of him too. Sigh. Nothing comes out good whenever he decided to start ‘talking.’

He was training together with his Pikachu today, moving boulders left and right while also creating a new path and blockage on Mt Silver. Pikachu had grown stronger in strength. So was his. Every day with each training, his muscles were built.

He heard some steps coming close. Pikachu heard them too, his ears flipped up in attention. They both glanced to their back. If it was another challenger, Red was ready to battle again.

But nah, it was just Blue. Stuffy in his jacket, he looked even smaller with all the snow on him. He had this bored look in his eyes, or, more like an awkward look.

“ Geezz, making so much noises. I guess the change of diet worked well, huh?” Blue was still the same with his chiding tone. It was hard to believe he cried himself to sleep just a week ago.

“What? You wanna battle?” He eyed at where Red’s hand was, shrugged his shoulder “ Sorry, dude, I am not in the mood. I got packages for ya.”

Blue removed his hand from his warm pocket to signal behind him, Alakazam appeared with a tons of packages hovering around it with its psychic power. Then Blue turned a smirk to Red “ I guess now everyone knew you are alive, and they all sent shits to me like I am your personal delivery man now.”

Red blinked at the sight, turning to face him and saw all the packages that were meant for him.

He quickly shook his head. He didn’t want all these packages. Somehow, having the idea that he’s suddenly became the attention again gave a nervous fright in him. He came here to get away from all of that. Receiving them would mean… Red doesn’t know what it would meant, but it wasn’t going to be good! He also didn’t like the idea of them treating Blue as a delivery man. They shouldn’t have done that. Red wasn’t going to have fun receiving them anyway. So pointed to Blue, telling him to keep all those packages to himself. Red decided to continue his training, pushing the boulder from before to make way for a new route. Pikachu however, tilted his head. He decided that it was kind of rude to resume training while Blue came to visit. Pikachu tried to speak to Blue, but all Blue could hear was it saying its own name.

“ Figured you would say that, “ Blue scoffed when Red motioned to tell him to keep everything for himself “ That’s why I am going to sleepover tonight.”

He gave a look at Pikachu, grinned “ Hey, lil rat! Wanna come and play with Eevee?” Blue unhooked Eevee’s pokeball while walking toward the cave. Letting her out, Eevee flopped into the thick snow on the ground, almost disappeared. But she soon popped up and shook her head in confusion.

 

...What did he just said?

 

Red had to suddenly stop pushing, like literally, he just stayed static for awhile. His brain working on mathematical works on Blue’s words, when it suddenly clicked and Red accidentally stumbled, but gained his ground quickly. Pikachu shouted, telling Red to be careful. Can’t believe even Pikachu was scolding him.

Pikachu walked to where Eevee was, and together with their strange language, Pikachu explained the situation to her. He even helped him up and led Eevee back into the cave, following behind Blue. He was curious about the packages more than Red. Alakazam dumped the packages on the ground neatly (Blue had always been a tidy freak) and turned to Blue with a huff as it had done its job. Eevee and Pikachu quickly climbed on the carton boxes mountain, pawed and scratched the cover as they demanded them to be opened. 

Blue recalled Alakazam back to its ball after gave it a berry. Alakazam did not like how Blue treated it like a kid at all.

He turned his head to see Red stumbling, was still taken back of what happened. Blue smirked, pulled the hat and scarf off.

“What’s wrong? Are you too happy that after nights of loneliness, someone finally sleeps with you?” wait that came out really wrong. But Red doesn’t know that, right? Hopefully. Blue cleared throat and eyed over the pile. “ I have plenty of blankets and pillows as I promised, hell, we could build a bed if we want to but eh, it’s your-- cave.”

There was food stock among the piles, Pokémon potions and all the necessities for daily needs. New clothes from Red’s mother, letters of people asking Red if he was well. Red walked towards them. He eyed suspiciously at the package, still refusing to accept them. He instead focused on Blue, scratching his own head. Not that he didn’t like the idea of Blue staying with him, but… this was all too sudden for him. Blue really, really liked to surprise him, huh?

He went to the spot where his sleeping bag was, looking around to check for space. He guessed that the spot can fit two people. He helped Blue to make his bed beside his sleeping bag (somehow Red still refused to change his sleeping bag for something more comfortable), although it did took a bit of time since Blue really, really prefer it to be neat than the way Red designed it (PS. Red didn’t have a design).

Finally satisfied with how the bed looks, Blue sighed and sat on the bed. It wasn’t as comfy as the bed he had at home, but well, it is better than the sleeping bag.

Blue knew Red wouldn’t change his way easily, so he figured once he left, Red will eventually move to sleep on this bed instead. He still wanted Red to go home but one step at a time.

“ This wasn’t so bad,” Blue said, looked around the cave with a new view. “Maybe if I get used to the cold, I could move in too.”

Pikachu and Eevee perked when seeing the new bed were built, they ran over and jumped on the bed, testing the bouncing. Eevee made a squeaky happy noise and bounced harder, made Pikachu bounce off with a squeak and landed into Blue’s lap. He laughed.

“...!”

Red eyed up at him. Was Blue really okay?

He pulled out his PokeGear and typed out something. Then, he gave it to Blue. There was a text that displayed on the screen reads;

_[You shouldn’t move in. This place isn’t comfortable for you. You can’t handle cold, small, dark and enclosed spaces, correct? This cave is every one of them. You shouldn’t stay here with me.]_

“Why are you describing me like a weakling?!” Blue said almost offended when he read Red’s text, the frown soon to turn into a smirk. He looked at Red with a devilish glint in his eyes“ You’re worrying about me, ain'tcha?”

“ I have been on a lot of research trips, Red, I can handle this just fine. Right, Pikachu?” Blue looked down to the yellow rat on his laps, gave it a small scratch behind the ear. Pikachu made some sort of disagreed noises but let Blue scratched it. Eevee tilted her head and bounced over, rubbed her head against her Trainer to beg for petting as well.

Red flinched when Blue suddenly raised his voice. It was something Red didn’t experience for awhile ever since their first reunion. He scratched his head, watching his Pikachu enjoying Blue’s company. Red wasn’t sure of what to do now. At this point, he knew for sure that Blue wasn’t going to change his mind. Saying anything might result in him staying longer.

Then, he sighed. He’ll have to make do then. If Blue says he’ll be fine, then Red will try to believe him. _Try._ He still worries, of course. He looked at Blue and reluctantly nodded.

Blue gave Eevee a pet with his other hand, his eyes kept on Red, reading his expression. It was barely readable if not impossible, because Red haven’t shown his worrying side for a long while.  Blue remembered when they were kids, Red tagged along with him anywhere with that worrying look because they both knew Blue will decide to do something nut for the day.

“Since I’m going to stay here, let’s open the packages.” Blue gave him a Because-you-gave-your-packages-to-me-so-I-will-do-what-I-want smug look and cradled both of the tiny Pokemons up, placed them onto Red’s arms “ I am going to make dinner for us this time, so make sure you eat your plate clean.”  

All three of them blinked at Blue, looking at him with a confused look. Red soon understood this was Blue’s plan all along. He didn’t sign up for this. He definitely didn’t sign up for this. Especially when he knew of Blue’s conditions. Somehow, after years of rivalry, this was going to be Blue’s second win against Red. He shook his head so hard at Blue while still holding the two Pokemons.

Red looked really funny with two child-pokemons on his arms, shaking his head vigorously.

“Oh, oops, too late. You already gave them to me.” Blue sang song and proceeded to peel the boxes open. He didn’t really remember which box was which, so he opened all of them, Red can deal with that later. There was a box contained only fresh food that he planned to use them all up within a day, since there was no fridge here. If there were any leftovers, the Pokemons can have the rest.

He sprung his pokeballs out, let Arcanines help with the fire adjustment and Gyarados to give him water to wash the rice. Blue had been living by himself long enough, and he had to help out Daisy with her cooking when there were only two siblings home, he believed his cooking would be anything but bad.

Honestly, he never knew Blue could cook. When he got up, Pikachu and Eevee jumped off him, deciding to play with the new bed. They even rolled with each other, dueling playfully. Red meanwhile, cautiously approached Blue from the side. He couldn’t even guess what Blue was going to cook, but already it was smelling good. He elbowed Blue lightly, asking what he can do to help. Blue blinked and looked at him, tilted his head and then smiled in a victory that Red had given in. He handed Red some onions for him to chop, laughed out loud when the teen struggled with peeling them while holding back his tear.

He instructed Red how to cut other veggies and chicken slides. When the rice was cooked, Blue tossed the ingredients together to fry them first before mixing the rice in. Gyarados had to strangle Arcanine to prevent the pup jump onto the fragrant rice, the heat never bothered it anyways.

Blue found it quite intriguing when the scent spread across the cave, mixed the smell of earth and icy snow outside. For the rest of the chopped ingredients, he made a hot pot so they can eat the soup together with rice. Red just do whatever he was told, and tried his best to follow Blue’s precise instructions. Even with his eyes burning, he went through it. He doubted that Blue saw him (he did), and boy, how he was surprised with the hotpot that he and Blue had made. He never thought it would possible, but guess all those packages helped.

When he got a bowl from Blue, he gave to Pikachu and Eevee first, silently informing them to be careful with the hot soup. They both sat together to taste it.

Pikachu’s eyes sparkled, and Eevee squealed happily to taste Blue’s cooking again. Seeing their honest reactions, Red was anxious to try for himself. When he received the bowl from Blue, he slowly tasted it.

It was one of the delicious meal he had after five years.

Blue was anticipating, watching Red closely to see his reaction. When it came to Red, you have to squint to see any kind of reactions at all. But when Blue saw the pink tint on Red’s cheeks when he took the first spoonful, Blue’s chest swelled with happiness.

It was honestly more fun than Blue expected, cooking with Red for the first time. He remembered how he disliked doing chores at first, but spending time with Daisy made it wasn’t so bad. Now he got the chance to experience it with Red, it was a whole different feeling. Sure Red didn’t talk back like Daisy did, and the chatting was mostly one-sided from Blue, he liked it a lot. There were moments where they hand touched each other while handling the bowls, Blue would flush a bit and hoped the fire colour was enough to hide it.

In the end, the food was enough to feed both of Blue’s and Red’s Pokemon team, they looked satisfied to have a hot meal on the cold mountain after years.

 

“Anyways,” Blue slowly said, cradled Eevee on his lap and stroked her fur. She yawned, getting sleepy after the full meal “ whatever you think you saw happened that night, I did _not_ cry, okay?”

He did. So bad that the next morning he had to come in the Gym with sunglasses, claimed his eye bags were terrible. Which was hilariously resulted that Trace asked out of concern that if Blue was in despair and drank alcohol underage, Blue kicked his ass. But Red needed not to know that. Red was leaning against the wall of the cave, full from the earlier meal. Sitting probably some inches away from Blue. Most of the Pokemons have already gone to do their own matters; some took a nap, some went to go training outside, some even went to play with each other. So in the cave, there were only Blue, Pikachu, Eevee, Snorlax and himself.

Hearing what Blue had to say, he smiled. Nodding, even though probably already know the truth. Some things are better left unsaid.

He typed something, and a few seconds after, Blue received a message.

_[I know ;)]_

“ S-Stop doing that!” Blue elbowed Red but not hard enough, huffed and regretted that he had taught Red how to text. He rolled his eyes “ Yea, talking about texts, did you even get to text your mom?”

Red widen eyes at Blue’s question, quickly he dodges his eyes away, looking at the entrance of the cave. Of course, he hasn’t done it yet. He hasn't texted anyone other than Blue. He doesn’t know why, he just felt like he wasn’t ready. Even a few conversations with Blue wasn’t as smooth as he expected. He worries if others would be similar.

He stayed silent for a solid minute. He’s sure Blue knows. After all, he wouldn’t receive so many packages if Red had already done that.

Blue stared at him long before gave out a loud sigh, well, it wasn’t like he was any good with parental thingy. But to be honest with himself, he was a bit jealous of how Red had a mother who would believe in her son regardless of years he had abandoned her. But Blue knew Red, he wouldn’t do it without any torment on himself.

“I’m not rushing, just asked because you texted me just fine.” Blue shrugged, watched Eevee napping on his laps. Blue started to feel drowsy as well. There was one thing he didn’t really understand though.

“Say, Red… why did you text me that night?” He glanced over “ I meant, even keeping a conversation would be hard for you. Less of making one.”

Red turned his head to look at Blue. Once again, his eyes went down to the screen of the PokeGear, his fingers playing with it.

_[I was just thinking about you. You gave me the PokeGear after all.]_

It was an honest and sincere answer. Although, he didn’t look at Blue right after. Instead, he wondered, was it a bad thing to text Blue at night? Was he angry? He is a Gym Leader, Red might have caught him in a busy time. Perhaps he should ask Blue that after this.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Blue said after reading the text, felt a bit disappointed he guess. He thought Red had something more wanted to tell him. “Well, your call reminded me to sleep earlier than usual though, so that’s good. I kept forgetting the time when I tried to get my works done as soon as possible.”

He rubbed the side bang of his hair between the index finger and thumb, suddenly feeling awkward when remembered Red’s face when he was laying down. Why would he feel that way? Oh geez.

“ I am trying to keep my weekends free, Elaine nagged me so much when I skipped meals once in a while.” Blue huffed, “ My initial plan was to visit you on Saturday, and Sunday can be arranged if there was anyone wanted a rematch with me like Gold or Trace. But if no one did, then I can sleep over at your place. Sounded pretty good, right? I also made it extra hard for people to obtain my PokeGear numbers too, hah!”

Red listened attentively to every word Blue said. Unfortunately, Red did felt a bit lost. He wasn’t as familiar with the outside world, and from what Blue had told him, he had made a lot of connections. He tilted his head, not understanding what was _pretty good_ and _extra hard_ about. And he actually doesn’t feel so familiar with the names.

So he typed in;

_[Who is Elaine? Gold? Trace?]_

“Oh,” Blue ticked his tongue and looked up, thinking of how to tell Red the long stories “ Well, first Gold is easy. He was that chatty loud kid who beat your ass. He still asked me about you once he found out our rivalry story, but I just kicked his ass out of the Gym for meddling in my work time.”

“Elaine and Trace were from our town, they moved in a few years after our Championship. And Gramps…” Blue looked down to Eevee, unconsciously held her a little closer “ Well Gramps gave them the starters, just like us. Surprisingly Elaine got an Eevee, and Trace got a Pikachu like you.”

Or maybe it wasn’t too surprising, Blue wasn’t sure what his grandfather thinking sometimes or when he knew too much, it just goes down in flame.

“ Gramps liked Elaine a lot, said she had a talent almost like you. How you two can make Pokemons warmed up so fast, she also shared this cap thing with yours, she must be your fan.”

Ooooooh. Somehow their tiny town have expanded. Hearing about Blue talking so fondly about this Elaine made him curious, especially when he talked about them being Champions as well. Red actually felt an itch to meet them in person, to see if they were actually real and if they are as strong as Blue is saying. 

Blue laughed and reached a hand over, tugged the tip of Red’s cap down teasingly. “ Maybe one day I will introduce them to you, they won the Championship at your age too.”

 

Red found himself off guard when Blue suddenly tugged his cap down. It made Red blinked, unable to defend himself. Just because he was quick to think in Pokemon battles, doesn’t mean his own reflex was any good.

But it made Red laugh anyway. For the first time five years ago.

Blue felt his heart beating fast when he heard Red’s laugh. It was strange, Red’s voice was much deeper than what he remembered, it was hoarse but it made Blue felt warm.

He chuckled, fidgeted slightly when he realized that he had been staring at Red for too long. Blue cleared his throat,

“Anyways, is it bad if I keep you up with my talking? I interrupted your training today so… yea.” Blue shrugged, a bit apologetic he guessed.

Slowly he controls his laughter, hiding his face under the cap and slowly regain his composure. He had forgotten all the joys he once had with Blue when they were together.

When he finally calmed down, he tipped his cap up back to its normal position. He shook his head. Besides, Blue already made it this far in trying to get him to live healthier, might as well just… _try_ to cope.

He sat closer to Blue, patted the sleeping Eevee gently. The Pokemon seemed to love her trainer so much. Blue must have taken care of her well. Quietly, he gulped, mustering all his energy.

 

“.....Thanks.”

 

It sounded weird. Ugh. It was a bad idea. He felt embarrassed now. He pulled his cap back down, hiding his reddish face.

Shit. What the fuck. Blue’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide when he heard a voice not from himself. He stared at Red for a solid minute, unable to decide how to react.

Red _spoke_ to him. After 5 years.

“ _What. The. Fuck._ ” Blue could only mouth the words, not wanting to wake Eevee up with his shocked voice. But his emotional ass got moved, oh boi, it moved so bad that Blue felt like crying again.

He slumped, not caring about how sudden he pressed his face on Red’s shoulder. He just didn’t want the other to see if he was sobbing. He was not sobbing, no, not sobbing at all.

“I am not crying, you are.” Blue grunted, hiding his face but his body shook lightly.

Red froze, he thought he was doing something wrong again, he wasn’t sure what to do, especially after Blue slumped himself on him. Red wasn’t good in comforting people, actually, he was never good at it. But in all honesty, Red knew why Blue was crying this time, again. He isn’t that clueless. He’s just… refuse to accept the fact.

Perhaps this time, he should make an exception. He can’t run forever. Blue will catch up. He always will.

So, Red gently wrapped his arms around Blue, patting his back gently, letting him cry on his shoulder while he just glanced down on his back. Blue was warm. It had been a long time since held him. It’s been a long time since their hearts connected in a positive way. Red can feel the warmth spreading into him. Suddenly, the Mt. Silver wasn’t cold anymore. He smiled gently Eevee woke up when her Trainer shivering, she looked up at him and then Red, still drowsy and confused. She pawed at Blue’s stomach, mewled a little with concern.

Blue sniffled, it was _extremely_ embarrassing that Red had to comfort him. He didn’t want to get up ever and just want dig a hole and die, but all things came to end when Eevee pawed him. He had to turn to look down at her, his eyes were dried now but the red tint lingered under his eyes and the tip of his nose.

“ Yea, I am fine.” He said stiffly and too quiet, tried hard not to sniffle. Blue blushed so hard to find Red’s arms were still around him, he shuffled slightly. Eevee climbed out of his laps and jumped on where Pikachu was sleeping, to cuddle with her friend.

Blue knew if he spoke any more than this, he would get hiccups or worse.

His hands raised up and signed to Red.

_I am okay. Just startled. I am good now, Red._

This time, it was Red’s turn to have his jaw dropped. Well, his mouth wasn’t really open, but his eyes were as wide as the ocean as he frantically signed back;

_You can sign now??? You learnt how to sign in a short time??? When??? And where???_

Even though he wasn’t looking like it, Red smiled. A bit. He was happy and excited at the same time. Amazed as well for Blue’s skills for being a fast learner. Jusg a few days ago he didn’t know sign language. Today, he even signed so well, good enough for Red to understand. Does this mean he no longer have to type on that PokeGear just to communicate properly with Blue?

“Woah-- calm do-- _*hic*_!” Well fuck, he knew it. Blue held a hand to his mouth to compress the hiccup. He was chuckling too, it was so weird to cry and laugh at the same time.

But that was because Red was so weird

 

And so

 

_Loveable._

 

And that’s when Blue shoved his thought down the seven seas and never looked at it ever again.

_I can. But, still, slow at reading. Need practice more._

Blue signed again, went over the words he had learned. It was hard to jam everything while having his already piling up works, that’s why he didn’t get the time to bring himself to text Red again after that night. There was a lot for him to think about.

_Learned at home. Videos. Books. Don’t to get use it often, so slow._

He thought that was most of the questions Red asked, right? The guy signed so fast. But Blue felt like his hard work was all worth it to see Red got all excited.

_That’s amazing. You learned all that by yourself! I’m so impressed!_

Red chuckled together with Blue, sincerely happy now. It felt like they are finally moving on from their previous rivalry. It finally felt like Blue was finally with him, the Blue that he admired so much. The Blue who would run and punch other kids who picked on Red. The Blue who held his hand to make sure Red wasn’t left behind.

It felt like they are finally friends again. Or maybe more.

_Thank you, Blue. I’m happy. I’m happy that you found me._

He signed slowly this time to make it easier for Blue. Red felt much more comfortable communicating this way.

Blue flushed at how many positive words Red threw at him. It was like opening a new world in Red’s mind, and it was full of this energy that he had no idea about. Blue would want to try to keep up with Red, but his signs were still limited and he was getting tired. After the crying, it only made him more sleepy.

But he didn’t really understand what Red meant by _found him_. Blue was not even the first to find him, it was Gold. And he didn’t get what was the significance of it.

_You are welcome._

Blue managed with a smile, unsure how to reply the next sentence. He changed the topic instead.

_It’s late, together should sleep._

For a moment, he forgot how to sign _we_ , was _together_ close enough?

_Alright._

Red shifted, he walked to the newly built bed. He still wasn’t sure of how they were going to sleep, but at least Blue will get some comfort.

_You lay here first. I’ll go check on my Pokemons._

Right after he signed that, he went to the entrance, not waiting for a reply. He still ignored the extra packages along the way, because to them, those were not important.

Blue tilted his head but nodded anyway. He stood up and got on the bed, carefully not wake Eevee and Pikachu who already cuddled into a bundle at the corner.

When his back laid, the exhaustion washed over him almost immediately reminded him that he had climbed a mountain again. Blue thought he got stronger this time compared to the first time. Aching feet and he got knocked out as soon as he got back on bed.

Blue sighed and laid on his side, pulled the blanket to cover himself.

When Red came back, it was already nighttime. It was difficult for him to search back for his Pokemons who went on a hunt, plus, some wild Pokemons came attacking them even when he was on the way to return.

He entered the cave, only to see Blue laid asleep on the bed together with Pikachu and Eevee. Has he already fallen asleep? Maybe.

Quietly, he approached Blue, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked around the cave, how different does it look ever since Blue came and changed it within just one day. Red looked again at Blue. Seeing him asleep like this, he must have been so tired. This friend of his was willing to put everything else on delay just to visit him. He left his Gym, his trainers, his paperwork, just to find a day to spend with him. What’s more, he was willing to go as far as learning sign language just communicates with Red.

Perhaps… Perhaps it’s time to consider going back down. The man thought for a while. Blue has moved forward. Red knew eventually he will have to do the same. That, and he doesn’t want to keep Blue burdened with him. He leaned his back against the cold walls of Mt. Silver cave, thinking deeply as he stared up, white air escaping from his lips.

Blue was stirred awake when his bed deepened down. Confused and drowsy, he turned around,

“ Gah-! What the---” Blue sucked a breath, cussed the rest in his mind when seeing Red’s silhouette against the light source, all spooky. He almost forgot he was not sleeping at home, and is in a goddamn nowhere cave. Everything else he could deal with, field works, frantic Pokemons, nosy people, media, but nope, Red gotta choose a place where it had all his weaknesses. At least he found his voice was not weepy anymore, just tired and husky. “ Arceus, Red, don’t give me a heart attack.”

He pinched between his eyebrows and laid on his back, squinted through the dark and the dim light. “ What are you thinking? Not sleepy?”

Red was almost shocked himself when Blue suddenly woke up and cussed like that. But he only flinched and stared at him, trying to remain calm. He watched him sleep so uncomfortable on that man-made bed. Red knew Blue doesn’t enjoy his at all. He would prefer to be sleeping in his actual back at his home.

So he sighed light, eyeing away as he said in a low toned voice,

 

“I think… I want to go back.”

Blue’s eyes shot wide, not entirely convinced that the person in the dark was Red. But yes, that’s him.

“ You-- you wanted to -- Really?” Blue sat up, stared at him, his lips formed a hesitating smile. “ Like , right now? You want to go back right now or?” 

He shook his head. Going out now in the dark would be far more dangerous. They won’t be able to see the road, and they will probably be attacked by wild Pokemons more than daytime. On the other hand, he can’t delay it for too long. He might change his mind. 

“Tomorrow. Early in the morning.” 

 

There is no turning back.

 

That’s too soon, Blue thought, in fact, he didn’t expect Red would decide this on his own. This was much earlier than he expected. He was glad but he was worried too. 

“...Alright.” Blue reached his hand over and placed it on Red’s shoulder. “ I will go with you. So everything will be okay, yea? Get some sleep.” 

He looked over to Blue’s face. Honestly, he was still unsure. He might return back, but he never said about returning back to his own house, to his mother. 

Not wanting Blue to worry, he just nodded. Perhaps a bit of rest is what he needs before the next step tomorrow. 

He shifts and headed to the bed. Oh, wait, this isn’t a sleeping bag anymore. Red slowly lays himself down. “What about you?” He wonders. 

Blue blinked, was a bit confused why Red laid on the bed, but then again, it’s a ...good thing? The sleeping bag can’t be that comfy. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and held back a yawn, he was still sleepy. But now there are new things to think about. How would they go to travel the mountain? Should he leave all the packages here or brought them back home. How should he tell everyone in Pallet Town? Red would want to go back to his mother’s house, right? So they should come there first, drop him in before Blue goes back to his apartment.

Blue’s habit of overthinking was gotten out of hands, he stared at the pile of packages and decide….. Let’s call it a day. Leave it for tomorrow Blue.

“I will just continue to sleep.” He laid back down, next to Red before he realized something was really, really embarrassing about this situation. But, they are both guys, so it’s okay, right? He nervously chuckled “ This….kinda reminded of our sleepover time when we were kids, huh?”

Red just nodded, placing his hands on his stomach and turned his head to see Blue. The man laid close, although it wasn’t too close to make them both uncomfortable. Red himself didn’t mind it at all. Their times as children were happy memories they both shared. Something Red really missed even when he was up here all alone. 

It didn’t take too long for Red to fall asleep. He had been training all day, and out for almost hours just to recall back his Pokemons. Red was tired, but he would never admit it to anyone. Not even to Blue. Despite the coldness of the cave, Red fell asleep so easily even without the blanket to cover him. Wouldn’t he be cold later? Yes. But Red has already drifted far away to notice that. 

Blue glanced over when he heard his steady breathing. Red was asleep but Blue was still up. Sleep didn’t come as fast as he guessed even though he was still sleepy. He thinks his brain finally progressed the new information about Red coming home. Because his chest felt warmed up, he had this feeling where you were too hype to sleep before a trip.

He couldn't be that childish, could he?

Blue also had other trivial worries too, he pulled the blanket up Red’s chest, lingered his hand there for a moment before withdrew it.

He stared up the cave’s uneven ceiling, suddenly wondered what would become to him when Red’s home.

 

Blue didn’t sleep very well that night.


	4. Home

_Are you cold?_

 

Red signed to him as he saw Blue taking a break while they were climbing down the mountain. Red decided to let Charizard carry most of the packages back down and wait for them there, although that was more because Blue forced him to, saying it would be rude to just leave presents in a cave unattended.

Back to the situation, Blue seemed to be having a hard time carrying some of his things down, while Red had no problem at all. That could be because Red didn’t have much at the first place. That, and Red was more used to the cold and the mountain more than Blue.

“We are on a goddamn mountain, Red.” Blue snarled through his chattering teeth.

Alakazam had been doing all the lifting for the packages. But today the snow started falling and had yet showing signs of stopping.

The way down should be easier, but now become too slippery and dangerous for him to use Arcanines. Blue was distracted by his inner anxiety as well, maybe he was sleep deprived or something else. He just know somehow Red was carrying this on calmly when he was supposed to be the one breaking out.

Maybe I am thinking too much, Blue thought to himself and traced after Red’s footsteps.

“You know, Red. We should exchange our Fly Pokémon.“ He breathed out white mist, looked up Red’s Charizard. “We are going to fly as soon as we reached the ground, right? You should use my Pigeot, a Red on a Charizard will catch attention.”

_But I thought we are just going to climb down?_

Red isn’t entirely sure about what Blue was suggesting, or if he was just being sarcastic. But Blue do seemed out of breath.

Earlier today, they both decided it was the best that they climb on foot and kept their non-flying Pokemons in their Pokeballs for their safety. Charizard and Pigeot were going to be the ones helping them carry their packages.

But then again, Blue seems like he isn’t able to handle it well, especially with the morning -10 degree breeze.

Red walked back to him and offered to him his back. He already kneed down, instructing Blue to climb on him.

Blue stared at his scrawny back for a solid minute and boiling blushed to the ears“ N-No! Are you an idiot!? It is dangerous to carry me like this and you are a STICK!”

He sighed, bit his lip and walked ahead “ Yes, we are climbing down, but we are also going to fly back to Pallet Town, yes? If we walk from the bottom of the mountain back to our hometown, it would take forever.”

That made Red blinked, walking behind his back as following his steps. But hearing his words, Red’s steps became slower.

He tapped Blue’s shoulder to make him look at him.

_Let’s stop by at your place first. I don’t think I can meet my mom yet._

He took a breath and the chill wind flew off his mouth. Please, say yes. If Blue were to say no and disagree, Red would probably have to run back up to his cave, maybe go in deeper where Blue couldn’t reach him. Red doesn’t look like it, but this is all still too overwhelming for him. He just decided to force himself. But push himself more, Red is afraid of what will happen next.

“ You---what?” Blue stammered a breath in confusion, stared at Red’s face to make sure he read it right. He read it right.

And he couldn’t deny that look. Not after five years, no.

“... Uh, sure, but we will still have to fly.” Now Blue had to think if his place was tidied yet, although he cleaned it regularly.  “It will be my apartment near the Viridian Gym though. I don’t want to trouble Daisy, her house ain’t that big enough.”

Red smile returned. It was barely seen, but it’s there.

_Good enough. Thanks._

He walked ahead of Blue, leading the way and taking each step carefully so that Blue could catch up. The road he took was different than regular paths other trainers had taken, no wonder Red was difficult tracked when he was missing for five years. Red knew this mountain by the hands now, being the only resident to take shelter here.

It took them about two hours (if it was only Red, it might take one, but Blue needed a more steady pace), by 8AM, they arrived down. After five years on Mt. Silver, Red was finally off it. Charizard and Pigeot both waited for their trainers, and Red helped Blue to finally land.

Now, it’s time to return to Viridian City, although Red kind of hope not many people was awake yet.

 

“Okay, you ride Pigeot. “ After a while regathering his stamina, they walked 2 hours straight, that was nut, Blue said. “My spare key is under a stone behind the right plant pot. Pigeot will show you, she is smart.”

Blue gave the bird a little scratch, smiled and continued “ I will ride your Charizard, just in case there was a journalist or something. Charizard is too catchy to the eyes, but they will lose interes--” He sighed, tried not to think about the rest “ I will keep them busy if it ever happened.”

Blue had been careful, it wasn’t easy to be the center of media when you are a kid, whether you like it or not. Blue had always been watched over because he was a professor kid, and the media made it toxically better. The last thing he wanted is a swamp of journalists at his house if they found a snoop about Red.

Red nodded. He was worried about something else. And that something else was Charizard. He patted Charizard, mentally informing him that Blue will ride him instead of Red. This one Pokemon of him has a temper, and it was difficult for him to train the first time he evolved. Charizard gave a hmph, glared at Blue, reluctantly having to agree. Red smiled.

Red went to Pigeot and gave her a scratch just like Blue did, having her get used to her scent and everything. Pigeot took her time and then offered her wide back. Blue’s Pokemons are always so friendly and open to others, reflecting their trainer’s personality, Red thought. Blue has his own way to train his Pokemon too, it’s amazing.

He climbed Pigeot’s back, and gave Blue a thumb up.

It wasn’t hard to see how Red’s Charizard turned nose on him. Pikachu was also the same for the longest time that Blue remembered, now he doesn’t jab Blue anymore, Blue wondered what changed the rat’s mind. Maybe Pikachu missed Eevee that much.

But Charizard didn’t have any connection with his Pokemon, except Blastoise as a rival. Blue huffed and got on Charizard back, startled when the Fire lizard made a sudden shake when raised up. It definitely did that on purpose!!

Blue might not get the Pokemon warmed up as quickly as Red did, but he was a firm Trainer. He quickly found out where to position himself so that Charizard couldn’t throw him off balance no matter how jerky this Pokemon is.

“ Alright, let’s go.” He patted Charizard’s skin gently. The heat was radiating from the Pokemon just like Arcanines, only less fluffy.  

With a strong flap of wind, both of the Pokemons took off.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach Viridian City. Everything still looked almost the same, nothing much has changed. Red felt like he never left Kanto. Like everything waited for him to come back. And soon enough, Pigeot landed right in front of Viridian Gym. She showed Red where Blue had kept the keys, which Red thankful for. He took the keys and patted Pigeot. Still, he felt like waiting for Blue instead of entering by himself.

Blue arrived much later, looking even more tired that initially. Charizard seemed satisfied too, giving out his classing nostril flare after they landed. Wonder what happened, Red raised his eyebrow at Blue and Charizard.

“Ugh, I am going to get motion sickness. You damn lizard.” Blue groaned and quickly climb off the Charizard’s back before the Pokemon decided to throw him off some more. The ground was almost spinning but he quickly steady his standing, looked at Red while rubbing his face “ Why did you not enter yet? Can’t find the key?”

He looked at Pigeot, who made _I gave him the key_ noise then back at Red. “C’mon, let’s get some rest.” He shrugged and walked over to open the door. Blue recalled Pigeot back to its Pokeball after removed the packages from her back. Oh geez, he hoped Red will help him eat all of this supplies before he decided to move back to his mother’s house. He was not the one living on the mountain.

Red just smiled simply. He couldn’t really explain it, but he feels uncomfortable. It’s been a long time since he came here, and it has been a long time since he ever been somewhere other than the cave, it was better to have Blue with him instead. Right after Red recalled Charizard into the Pokeball, he followed Blue into the Gym, and he thanked Arceus, because no one else was around. Perhaps it was too early, or perhaps Blue gave them the day off.

He entered, bringing the packages inside and it seemed they headed for Blue’s private room. The Gym looked slightly different, the walls were less wooden and cozier, it fitted Blue’s style. The puzzles on the floor were still there, it reminded Red how much trouble he had figuring things out.

And then there was the Leader’s room. Where Giovanni once stood.

Blue had made alterations. He had removed all those crazy computerized walls and replaced them with frames and plants. But Red’s eyes still flashed to see those reddish screen walls. He stood there for a while, staring at the space, where he once fought the Team Rocket’s leader and earned his Earth Badge.

Blue carried the bags of boxes into the living space behind a door connected his office. When he glanced back and saw Red staring at the room setup, he wondered if the teen was being nostalgia. He couldn’t tell it was good or bad though.

He fought Giovanni before without knowing the man was the Rocket Leader. When he saw everything on the news after the Championship, he had wondered what Red felt like to face a boss organization all alone at eleven years old. It can’t be a good feeling.

“C’mon, Red. I will give you a tour around my Gym later, it’s Sunday so no one is around. We have plenty of time.” He gave a scoff and brought the supplies, placed it in the corner of the living room to assert them out later. Right now he needed to make sure Red could settle in comfortably.

Immediately, at Blue’s calling, Red was brought back to reality. He remembered that Giovanni has long been defeated, and now this Gym belongs to Blue. All in short, Red has nothing to worry about anymore. He sighed silently.

Blue let Eevee out, the small Pokemon let out a happy mewl when it’s back to its familiar home. She ran toward the Pokemon tower plaything (like a cat tower) and jumped on her favourite spot. Blue took off his scarf and winter gears to hang them up, the sudden change of hot cold climate really tired him out.  

The other followed Blue’s movements and placed most of the items in the living room. He also immediately released Pikachu out of his Pokeball, with the little yellow companion looking around at the unfamiliar surrounding. When he spotted Eevee however, it squeaked its own name in a sing song tune and ran to her, probably talking to each other about their adventure.

Red, on the other hand, was still feeling like an alien in his own region. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He looked over to most of the things Blue had in his apartment, they all look modern. Too modern for Red. Even the TV that once used to be so big had transformed to be super wide and super thin. Red just couldn’t figure it out.

Blue dropped his belt bag on the table and looked at Red for a long while with concern. Red looked like a lost child in the supermarket.

“Are you okay, dude?” He raised an eyebrow, “ Are you having a climate shock? Because then you should take it easy.” Talking about it easy, Blue had to turn his PokeGear on again and received a bomba voice messages to ask for rematches. He rubbed his nose bridge with a headache coming back when he listened to some of the messages. Mostly were from Gold, pass. Then Trace’s, hm, debatable. There were also from Elaine, are they like out of challenges to match already? But then again, Blue knew he is great.

That’s when an idea came to Blue, “How about a battle, Red?” He turned to his old friend, smirked: “ That would keep your mind sharp.”

The words Pokemon Battle quickly caught his attention, and his eyes were all focused on Blue. Seeing his smirk, it’s like seeing his old rival with the catchphrase ‘Smell ya later’ again. It made Red smile, and it made Red nod.

They both agreed to take it on the Gym Leader’s Room, where Blue always stood to face his challenger. But this time, he isn’t using his Gym Leader’s method. Oh no, because this is Red we are talking about. Red wasn’t just a trainer. He is a Champion. A Pokemon Master. Blue was going to give it his old. It’s Champion VS Champion.

 

Not surprisingly, in the heated battle, Blue lost. They were both down to their last Pokemon; Charizard and Blaistoise, and despite having the type advantage, Charizard was way stronger.

Red recalled Charizard, smiling. Blue really knew how to relax him up, because it did work. Red sighed lightly, more relief than ever.

Blue recalled his Blastoise, sighed in defeat “ Man, how did I lose to that?” He took it lightheartedly, surprisingly so. Perhaps with Red being here, he felt win or lose, it didn’t matter much anymore. Red is home.

“ Well, perhaps it’s not my place to say this and it’s a tad too early but,” He smiled to Red “ Welcome home, Red.”

With all the adrenaline built up from the battle and gone away as soon as it ended, Blue stretched his body upward, feeling the headache subtly came back.

“ If you need more battles, I could always call one of my rematches on the wait.” He snickered “ Especially Gold and Trace, I bet they would be thrilled to match you again.”

Red shook his head at the idea, telling Blue it might not be a good thing to meet someone else and let others know that he’s back just yet. It’s not really scary thought for him to meet someone, but he’s nervous with the attention that he might get. Plus, for sure his mom and Professor Oak will find out of his return, won’t they?

Instead, Red walked to Blue, gently hugging him in expressing his gratitude and understanding towards himself. He may never find anyone just like Blue ever again. He knew the battle wasn’t a serious one anyway and was meant to keep him calm. Blue does know him best.

Huh. Huh. Huh WHAAAAAATT?? Blue was gasping on the sudden hug, darted his eyes back and forth. Wow, what the fffffuuuuuucccckkkk???? He wasn’t sure if he should hug Red back or what, where to place his hands and how to respond. Poor kid never hugged anyone. Because Daisy was all about Pokemon, hugging his Gramps? Nah.

“O-oh---that’s a no and uh,” He awkwardly patted his hand on Red’s back, there there. “ What’s the matter? Are you too tired to stand now?” Because Blue was, he thought he might just give out. “ Or if you’re trying to comfort me because I lost, I will kick your ass.” He frowned at that.

Red chuckled silently, just shaking his head at Blue’s every questions and guess. While Red did found himself to be slightly awkward, but he felt like he was the one getting comforted by Blue. Blue was thinner than himself, less muscular, but he was also much warmer and expressive. Red liked that.

After a solid of two minutes, he released Blue, seeing his face is the same as his own name. It made Red tilted his head, but then he went to Blue’s apartment, finally deciding to sort his things out. He has a lot of packages, but he figured he’ll give them to Blue instead. Looking around more properly, Red noticed how wide and spacious Blue’s apartment is compared to his cave. It was a really big change, and now Red knew why Blue had preferred here than Mt. Silver.

“ Much neater than your cave, right?” Green grinned, proud at his own space. It took a lot to live alone when you were 13 years old, both for the Gym and the apartment but he settled it down. He got things more organized after established the 7 badges rule, not many can reach to the end game Gym level and he got more free time on his hands.

Red has to admit, Blue did well in decorating all the space, it really did feel like home, even having so far as to having lilac flowers by the corners.

“Right, about where for you to sleep…” Blue didn’t have a guest room since this is a Gym apartment, it was only for the Gym Leader. He didn’t feel right to have Red sleep on the couch though. “ You should take my bed, I will sleep at Daisy’s house for a few nights until I buy us a new bed. Will that be ok?”

Red looked at him, signing, _Why would you sleep at Daisy’s? We can share the bed. Or I can sleep on the floor. I don’t mind._ Seriously, Blue is talking to someone who has been sleeping in a cold floor of Mt. Silver for years. The wooden floor is a better upgrade for him.

Blue’s face was red once again. Why Red blatantly suggested them to share a bed? Wait, he shouldn’t be too taken back about this since they just slept toge-- next to each other last night. He cleared throat, looked away, suddenly the plain wall looked so interesting “Well, uh, we can share --the bed, I don’t want you to sleep on the floor in my home.” Not under my roof bitch.

The headache came back again, Blue rubbed his forehead, his face felt so hot, God he hoped Red didn’t see him blush too much. That’s just a--anime thing, right? No one can see the blush ever, right? Yea…

“Anyways, that settled then, get yourself comfy. I think I got some food in the fridge-- “ No wait, he did not, he had to keep it emptied because he often left the Gym for his trips, regardless it was research or to visit Red. So usually there’d be frozen dinner or makeshift store bought. “ Uh. Well, glad we have your packages here too, are you hungry? Want some pancakes?” He laughed.

Red had sat on the couch, slowly laying on it, with Pikachu and Eevee jumping onto his chest and somehow cuddling on him. Looks like he’s not going anywhere for the time being. He nodded at Blue’s suggestion for some pancakes, immediately, his stomach grumbled too. They haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. Plus, tasting Blue’s cooking from before, Red bets on anything that the pancake is going to be tasty. He just couldn’t wait.

Of course, he himself was getting dozy as well. But Red fought the sleepy feeling, he couldn’t sleep yet, not until he tastes Blue’s pancakes. However, Red also was worried about Blue, especially since his face was getting redder by the minute.

“Are you… OK?” He asked in a short simple way.

“Huh?” Blue made a confused sound when another’s voice suddenly spoke up. He almost forgot how quiet this place was the entire time with Red being selective mute, his self-talking had reached the max level at this rate.

“ Y-Yea, I am fine, just a little light headed. It will go away sooner or later anyways.” He shrugged to cover up his awkwardness and went to the kitchen corner, didn’t think much about his own well being. Not like he could tell Red that he was shy??

He reached for the box of flour, got some eggs in the fridge and a condensed milk can in the package. Not as good as fresh milk, but it will make do. Blue set the stove on with the frying pan and prepared the batter.

Eevee sniffed Red as his scent was new to her home environment, she pawed his face whenever Red felt like closing his eyes. Don’t sleep before dinner, she would meow and demand Red play with her.

Red really wanted to help Blue out, but with a lazy Pikachu curling up on his belly and a playfully naughty Eevee pawing on him every second, he doesn’t have the heart to move and bother them. He played with her hand, similar to how to one play High-Five. This Eevee is really similar to Blue’s attitude somehow; adorable, and really demands attention.

 

It took awhile, but after 30 minutes, all three of them could smell a sweet aroma in the air, something like maple. Red guessed that the pancakes must have finished. Even Pikachu lifted up his ears and woken up hungry.

“ Here you go! Special Blue’s berries pancakes!!” Blue grinned so wickedly proud at his dish name and brought the pancakes dish out to the table. The pancakes were fluffy and buttery, sweetened with syrup on top and ...blueberries.

Eevee perked up and looked at Blue expectantly, she didn’t dare to meow at him like how she pestered Red. Blue was more strict on manners as she was taught, Red though, was more persuasive when it came to Pokemon. She pawed Red’s hand for a share of the pancake instead.

“No, don’t spoil her.” Blue huffed when Red gave her and Pikachu the fair share of pancake anyways, he sat down beside him on the couch, turned the TV on to see if there was anything worth watching. Might as well let Red be informed of the current civilization after 5 years went absent.

Red finally took some slices for himself, and just within one bite, he got to taste how delicious Blue’s cooking skills are. The maple syrup were evenly spread, the pancakes were so soft even in the mouth. Red thought how lucky he is to be alive and taste Blue’s improved meals. He couldn’t remember if Blue knew how to cook when they were younger, but Blue sure learned a lot of skills ever since their Pokemon journey.

As they were both watching TV, Red overhead about the news of Team Rocket reorganizing and trying to recruit back Giovanni. It didn’t really trigger anything in him, but it just makes Red wonder why people cared so much about that boss of a mafia.

Red glanced over to Blue, wondering if Blue has anything to say about it.

Blue stared at the news while eating the pancakes. He remembered that he told Elaine and Trace to leave the rest for the Elite Four after they cleaned out the scattering team Rocket. But seeing this news would surely put them on edge, he will have to message them later.

He reached over for his phone and caught Red’s glance “What?” Blue looked back at the TV then back at him “ … Remember about the kids I told you before? Trace and Elaine, they helped cleaning out the Rocket team when they were here years ago. I was there and informed the Elite Four, but I guess trash will always come back. But it is none of our business anymore, the adults should take care of it.”

He sighed, rubbed his temper as feeling another headache coming. “What about you, Red? You are not going to bang into their hideout and take them down solo again, are you?” Blue scoffed.

That caught Red by surprised. Blue apparently was involved with Team Rockets together with those kids too? Not only that, he knew about Red’s own involvement about it?

“Do you mean… you’ll help me this time?”

Red took Blue’s words literally, usually literally, even though he knew some of them are sarcasm. Whatever Blue spurted out, sarcastic or not, are usually from his feelings as well. Red always believed his words. And the fact that this Blue now is more caring than ever, Red can’t help but feel like this Blue is willing to far to protect him… right?

Blue stared at Red, his inner self had started screaming in another dimension. No Red we just came down from a fucking mountain. Red you haven't even seen your mom and you already dragged your rival to fight criminals??? Red you don’t know how to use an advanced computer!!! Red what the fuckkkk?!!!

But Red was still here, staring at Blue with a hopeful shine in his eyes. Which was probably just Blue’s imagination but ah fuck it.

“ I...will, if you need my help. But, we should really leave it to the police.” Blue remembered that’s what he did 5 years ago as well. He didn’t think it was a wrong choice, but he did regret leaving Red out of his intention (He can’t just tell his rival hey let’s run and find adults to solve this, how lame is that?) and that made Red took the matter in his own hands. Hence all fame and complication.

“We still have our matters here, so let’s take it slow before you decided to fight crime, okay? Like, you need to catch up with people around you and stuff. You don’t want to get attention, yea?” Blue tried to reason, but he didn’t want to force Red to meet people either.

Red nodded, smiling by himself as he resumed to finish up the pancakes Blue made for them. Having the idea that Blue won’t leave him alone anymore made feel more at ease. Of course, he wasn’t really planning to deal with Team Rocket just yet, but he feared the day that Blue might turn his back again.

But that won’t happen anymore, Red thought. Blue won’t leave him like he did before. He proved himself by climbing Mt. Silver so many times just to visit him weekly. That was enough for Red.

Red placed down the pancakes and leave for Pikachu and Eevee to finish off the rest. Feeling the climate change finally hitting him, Red took off his gloves and jackets, visibly worn out now. They were from five years ago, it was justified. He intended to wear them again as long as he can.

“You should really get new clothes, they are growing tight on you.” Blue commented when Red pulled his old gadgets, head tilted over the pile of packages “ I am sure there was a box of clothes in there, and I don’t like wearing red so don’t give them to me.”

Blue beat him to the punch before Red could offer him his stuff. Not wearing red was a bit over the top, but really, he could really guess what kind of clothes in there. Red and Blue’s fashion sense just won’t match.

He picked up the empty dishes and got up to clean them at the sink. Blue typed up the messages for both Elaine and Trace for them to stay put as well as apologized for not taking their rematches today.

“You should take a shower, Red. And get some rest.” Blue said out while typing on his phone.

He was careful to not make the text sound like a challenge but straightforward enough for Elaine and Trace to get it. Kids their ages can be very competitive, he had been there. It was hard to type with the headache, his vision felt a bit spinning as he held on the counter meanwhile.

 Red just shrugged as he followed what Blue instructed him. He didn’t want to piss his friend off, and he definitely didn’t want to burden him too much. He went to find Blue’s bathroom and immediately enjoyed the hot shower. He feels like it’s been a long time since he showered so peacefully.

 

 After getting fresh and clean, Red went to search for any towel. Leaving his old clothes and cap hanging to dry, he went to find Blue, hoping Blue can help him get some temporary clothes for himself.

 He found Blue still at the kitchen, rubbing his forehead. Red tapped his shoulder, looking concerned. “You should rest too, Blue.”

 Blue snapped out of his daze and turned to look at him, so he would fall into another daze at the sight. Damped hair and a lot of bare skin so up close, it was like 360-degree turnaround after their tight up winter outfits. Whatever Red just said must have flown out the window.

 Eevee was intrigued, she never saw anyone walking around with only a towel on. Definitely not Blue, he would dry his hair with the terrifying hairdryer and look as slick as usual after a bath. So she came over and pawed at Red’s towel, her claw stuck on the fabric as she pulled.

 Blue found his face scorching hot.

 Blue got Burn. It was super effective. Blue fainted.

 

Red can barely register what happened. It was so fast and he was more concerned with Blue’s well being than himself. He panicked a little, catching Blue in his arms and kneed down, shaking Blue to conscious, but it wasn’t working. Blue’s whole body felt hot, he must have been catching a cold. Seeing Eevee ran with the towel in her teeth, Red tried to call for her but failed. Ugh, nevermind, Blue comes first. He carefully carried the thinner man on his arms, bringing him to the bedroom, where Red laid him there and covered with his blanket quickly before chasing back Eevee. The little pup was being playful than usual (or it was sensing that it was in trouble) running away from Red and even hiding herself. Pikachu who watched it all just yawned at the drama.

 Ugh. There’s no other choice, he’ll have to borrow some of Blue’s clothes.

 Red checked some of the drawers, and not surprising, Blue has the dullest clothes collections; he has either purple, blue or black clothes. Red decided to pick out his long collar neck sweater (which fit just nicely, although fit on the waist despite being free size) but he has no choice but to wear his own pants from earlier since none of Blue’s fit him. It was either too short or either too small for Red. He didn’t have time to care about his hair as well.

 

Red quickly tended to Blue, gently tapping on his cheek to see if he had regained some colours on his face. He did, thank goodness. “Blue,” he called out softly, “wake up.”

 If Blue had a mild headache before, when he woke up he found his head wanting to split apart. It felt like something hard had hit the back of his head, and now the world was a spiral. Blue grunted, rubbed a hand on his face and unable to pinpoint which hurt more, his head or his lungs burning up from fever.  
He couldn't have a fever right now. He couldn't afford it, he had work tomorrow, reopen the Gym and everything.

But then Blue opened his eyes and looked up something blurry yet familiar, the raven hair looked like Red, but that was his shirt.

 "...Father?" No wait, he couldn't even remember what his parents looked like because they died when he was too young. "...Ah, wait.. Red?" He sighed, his breath was hot. But there was one thing he needs to let out. "Why are you wearing my shirt, you look terrible."

 Red blinked, immediately looking at himself, thinking that he doesn’t look too bad. “I think it’s the shirt making me look terrible.” He tried to joke, cheering Blue up. He looked pretty sick, Red thought. It must be because of their trip up and down from Mt. Silver. Red can’t help but feel guilty about this.

 “Rest.” He simply said. Red pulled the blanket higher onto Blue’s chest and put a bit of his weight on him, forcing Blue to continue laying down because he knew just how stubborn Blue can be. “You’ll feel better after some sleep.”

 Blue rolled his eyes as hard as he could, but whatever. “No, I am peachy, don’t worry about me-- uff!” When he tried to sit up, his body was pinned down by Red. Then Eevee too, jumped on him and meowed in concern, seeing her Trainer didn’t look too good.

 “Just lemme get some works done first” Blue groaned now, felt dissociated to waste a whole day just to sleep. Gosh Blue, that’s how normal people spend their weekend. But Blue wanted to make sure Red was all good, he promised to take care of him in everyone’s stead. He can’t just lay down and rest when they just made down from the mountain. What if Red changed his mind? He looked up at Red, somewhat pleading him to let him back to work.

 “No.” Red said firmly. He may not be as strict as Blue, but Red was a Pokemon Master for a reason. He showed his emotions through his eyes, and he states his orders from them. And right now, he was doing the same to Blue.

 He sat beside Blue, somehow trying to comfort him. He held Blue’s gently, staring down at him in concern. “If you have other work, you can depend on me. I won’t leave.” He tried to explain properly, hoping Blue would trust him even the slightest.

 Blue narrowed his eyes, he couldn’t let Red do his works. Red was no good with people, he couldn’t run the Gym...or could he? Blue’s head hurt, he suddenly remembered Lance told him that they offered the Gym Viridian to Red first, but then Red disappeared, and that’s why it was on him. What a hot mess.

 His eyes squeezed down painfully, he couldn’t think properly. Everything hurt when his body burnt up. Blue felt Eevee curled up beside him in worrying, and Red's eyes were on him. It was so weird, did Red talk this much before? He held on Red’s hand, Red's hand was cold, it actually felt nice.

 “Don’t leave.” Don’t leave to do his works. Don’t leave him hanging on. Don’t leave to the mountain. Stay.

 Gently, Red smiled, followed with a nod in agreement. He took the liberty to shift and lay himself beside Blue, making sure Blue knew that he doesn’t the intention to leave his side. Red gently wraps an arm around him, despite Blue being covered by the blanket. His eyes met Blue’s and their faces were close enough to each other, their nose almost met. Red observed each time Blue blinked, his eyelashes flicked up beautifully like the Ho-oh wings he saw before. But he swore, Blue’s were prettier.

 Red laid himself beside him properly, resting his head on his own flipped arm. While the other firmly held around Blue. I’ll keep you safe, Red thought to himself.

 Blue turned his face to look at him, he wondered why Red laying down. Was he not leaving? He was not. Blue sighed in relief and slowly closed his eyes down.

 

Blue’s PokéGear rang.

 

It gave both him and Eevee a jump, Blue looked around. The phone was not on him, it must have dropped in the kitchen. “ Eevee...can you get me the ph--”

 But Pikachu already beat him to it, Pikachu ran in with the device on its mouth, made confused Pi noise when seeing both the Trainers laying on the bed. Pikachu hopped on the bed and butt in between Blue and Red, left the PokéGear in front of him.

 That’s when Blue found himself a bit hard to move with all the weight on him. Not that he complained but really, he can’t reach the phone at all. “Can you press the call for me, Red?” He breathed weakly. The call could be important, and he had to make sure no one tried to come in without making Red uncomfortable.

 Red gave a little chuckle at Pikachu, somehow proud of its earliest Pokemon from their wild encounter. He really had come to understand how human lives far better than Red can too, apparently. Pikachu knew Red was happy, and a happy Red means a little treat from him later too. Pikachu sat itself on the bed too, watching their silly trainers and let Eevee be.

 Red pressed the green button that appeared, and it’s automatically on loud speaker. Red couldn’t recognize the voice at first, he just let Blue deal with it while he held it up for Blue.

 “ Hey, Blue! I thought for a moment that you wouldn’t pick up!” Trace’s voice echoed throughout the room.

 “Bonjour, what’s the matter, Trace?” Blue sighed a greet, and it obviously showed when Trace’s voice became reluctant.

 “ Oh, you don’t sound so good. You okay? Wait, or are you mad at me? But I haven’t said anything yet!”

 “ I’m just peachy, don’t worry about me. And I knew you called about the Rocket, didn’t you?” Blue huffed a chuckle, his voice was getting weaker though, it got harder to speak at minutes. He could practically see Eevee rolled her eyes when Blue called himself peachy in such state, like Trainer like Pokemon.

 “Wah….you got me…” Trace’s voice died slowly in another side, probably embarrassed for being seen through.

 “I told you, no need to do anything.” Blue breathed when the younger teen let out a stammering But.

 Eevee got up and sniffed her nose on the PokeGear, she was curious about where Trace’s voice came from. Blue didn’t usually have the phone on speaker, Eevee let out a Vee sound in greeting.

 “Oh, is that your Eevee? Wah wah!” The other line became stuttering then came in another Eevee’s loud sound. “Haha! My Pikachu wanted to see your Eevee, Blue!”

 Blue’s Eevee meowed back in agreement and the phone call suddenly became a noisy Eevee and Pikachu party sounds, Blue felt his head hurt again, he rolled his eyes. That Trace’s Pikachu, what a nerve daring to associate with his Princess.

 “Well, um…” Trace must have felt awkward when his Pikachu meowed at him loudly, Trace’s Pikachu is really an outgoing one. “ Hey, Blue, I know you’re busy but is it okay for me to do video call with you?”

 Blue’s eyes squinted lightly, he knew this trick. THIS IS THE EXACT TRICK HE DID WITH RED THE NIGHT BEFORE. Pretended to do the video call to check up on the other’s physical condition. Rascals! All of them! But knowing Trace, he might just drop by the Gym if Blue didn’t give him a definite answer. Blue wouldn’t mind to let him know the situation but, Blue looked at Red, raised an eyebrow if he was okay with it.

 Red raised an eyebrow in response. He definitely never heard or met this Trace before, but he had heard about him from Blue so many times now, and he knew Blue has a soft spot for him, something like a brother to him. He shrugged, giving the nod of approval to Blue, but he still shifted himself, letting his back face Blue instead. He was still a little bit shy, but he doesn’t plan on leaving the bed (or actually, Blue, soon, it’s important for him to hear their conversation in case Blue decided to overwork himself). He called Pikachu to lay along with him, and Pikachu followed, sounding cheeky and ran into his arms. Red quietly laid, only glancing to Blue sometimes.

 And surely enough, Trace didn’t really wait for Blue to give his answer. He was already calling for a video call. He really did learn a lot from his mentor.

 

When the camera call went through, Trace was a bit taken back by… everything he saw. Blue was in the bed for the first time in two hundred ninety six thousand years, and there was someone beside Blue on his bed? Suddenly Trace’s cheeks unconsciously blush, he felt like he had stepped in something he shouldn’t see.

 Then the Eevees meowed loudly again to snap Trace out of his gutter. Blue had been watching Trace with his judging eyes but did a weak mock salute when Trace returned to reality.

 “ You… doesn’t look so good.” Trace’s voice was full of concern.

 “... Yea. Whatever.” Blue replied, his head hurt so bad that he didn’t want to fake anymore. Fortunately, Trace quickly hushed his Pikachu down when noticing his discomfort and Blue’s Eevee followed suit. Trace was a good Trainer if not excellent, his only point that made Blue’s Grandfather doubted was that Trace had been too good to his Pokemon. He let them be true to their nature and only comprehend when they went out of line.

 That thought lit Blue up with a solution.

 

“Blue, do you need me to come by and made sure everything okay? Should I call Professor Oak? Did you get your meds?”

 Blue shook his head at those questions, but then he said: “ Actually, I think I might need you to come in.” He took a moment to gather his voice, it got heavier and faded away “ There were Gym works, and I am not sure if I can make it for tomorrow.”

 He could feel this fever was a bad one, he hasn’t had one for years. But first, he needed to do something first. “Is there anyone around you, Trace?”

 Trace shook his head “ Elaine went to the Pokemon Center.” The younger teen stood up though, must be moving to another place giving them more privacy.

 “Well, first there is this person you should meet.” Blue reached over and grabbed Red’s arm, telling him to turn around to face Trace.

 Red was a bit reluctant, especially after hearing how Blue was speaking to this Trace. Slowly, he turned around, with his messy hair, and laid on his back as he looked at the screen and noticed a young boy, perhaps in his 12’s or 13’s, his spiky hairstyle looks just like Blue’s, but his eyes were more timid and gentle. He seemed to have a Pikachu on his shoulder, peeking curiously.

 Just what had Blue been up to during those five years? Had he adopted a brother or something? He glanced at Blue, then gave his deadpan face at the person on screen.

 Trace had this confused and awkward look when seeing how intimacy Red and Blue looked when they were in the same view together. But then a strike of realization slowly seeped into the boy’s face.

 

“Is he wearing your shirt two days ago??”

 Blue mentally smacked himself in the face.

“That’s not the point,”  Someone please bury him now, he felt like dying with all this heat coming up at once “ Trace, I want you to run my Gym until I recover.”

“ Huh….Huh??” 

“Yea, you knew how I ran the Gym better than most people.” Blue shrugged “ Or if you can’t, I need you to teach this guy around because I am having this terrible headache. Trace, this is Red. “

 He said, tilted his head toward Red “ And Red, this is Trace. He was an ex-Champion, like me.”

 Now that piqued Red’s interest. This Trace boy was a Champion, like Blue and himself. He didn’t seem like it at first, but then again, neither of them actually do. Guess you really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

 Red wanted to cover his face. When he reached the top of his head only to find empty air, he knew his habit got the better of him. In self defense, he glanced his eyes away, unsure of what to say to Trace. He isn’t like ignoring Trace or does not like him, it’s just really, the nervousness of meeting new people. Although some people may think he’s just arrogant.

 Trace took a moment to access the new info in, he wouldn’t mind helping Blue, this much Blue was sure. But he could tell a part in Trace was doubting himself, he could read Trace’s face that saying why he didn’t ask Elaine who was a Champion instead of him.

 “I don’t need a strong one, I need someone who knew my way of doing Gym.” Blue said, watched the boy stared at him with eyes wide, “ You’re more suitable for this task. That’s what I am saying.”

Trace was considerably more knowledgeable, he was quick to learn and attentive to details, especially Pokemon wise. Elaine was a strong Battling Tactician, but she was too adventurous to fit in something square fit and required functional like running a Gym. Blue knew this because he was too, disliked being chained down in one place for too long. Seeing himself struggled so much to put this place organized, he couldn’t push such thing on Elaine on such short notice.

 “ But I might not be as strong as you…what if the Gym quality went down?” Trace reluctantly said, gave a sigh.

 “That’s why I had this guy here for you.” Blue turned to look at Red, smiled “ He was the strongest I knew around, he will help you improve your tactics.”

 Trace blinked, someone was strong to Blue’s view aside from the Elite Four? The strongest in fact? Blue had beaten the Elites so he never said they were strongest, in fact, he thought they were too easy. Trace stared at Red a long while, seeing the man offered him a deadpan face so contrasted to Blue’s smile.

 “Wait…” Trace’s eyes widened, “ You’re --Red? THE Red??”

 Red shrugged lightly, giving a nod at the boy in the screen. He didn’t have to say much, Trace quickly spurted out most details of his journey, seemingly excited. Red glanced at Blue, then to Trace, then at Blue again, as if asking, _are you sure he’s the best fit?_ But seeing Blue nodded and so determined to have Trace train under him, there must be something more to the boy than he looks. Blue is the hard type to be impressed by, so for Trace to get all that compliment and trust, Red kind of looks forward to see what he have.

 After Trace calmed himself, he told both them that he’ll be there at the Gym right away, saying goodbye to Blue and asked Red to wait for him before he turned his device off. Red looked at Blue again, raising an eyebrow. Trace was very much like Blue alright, but he was also different. What made Blue so interested in him anyway?

 After the call, Blue felt the fever really seeped in. He could barely keep his mind clear, work mode is always awful and Blue was excellent at pulling it to the point of fooling himself. He returned the look with Red, seeing the man was so curious.

 “You should battle him when he came here.” Blue smiled feverishly. But that pretty much said it all, Red would get to know people at what he could do best, Pokemon.

 He rubbed his face and pulled the blanket up. Eevee seemed to be disappointed that the call was cut, she dragged the PokeGear to the nightstand just where her Trainer usually leave it before came back and curled beside Blue. He gave her a small touch, petted her with his finger before looking at Red.

 “ I will be fine after some sleep, don’t worry, Red. He is a docile kid.” Wait, isn’t that a word to describe a Pokemon? Hm, who cares, Blue would just blame the headache to think about this. “ I will stay up until he is here. ” He circled his thumb on Red’s hand  as if to assure him.

 Red believed him. If Blue trusted him that much, there was no doubt that he sees potential in Trace. Red would like to see it for himself. He isn’t really a reliable mentor, but he’ll do anything for Blue. He nodded to Blue.


	5. Chapter 5

 

After some moments of staring into each other’s eyes, they heard some bells ringing from the back door that only a few people knew about. Pikachu raised up his ears, and Red got up, quickly reaching for his cap. He went to open the door, and sure there was, Trace appeared with his eyes wide at Red. 

 

“ You-- you- Red- I meant, nice to finally meet you! I am Trace!” Trace stammered, absolutely flustered. Who would blame him, Red was a legend alongside with Blue, and most people thought Red disappeared from Earth like a myth.

The younger boy waited for Red to let him inside with the expected silence treatment. He did notice that Red didn’t talk on the call and didn’t even meet eyes with him right now. He didn’t mind that though, “ So, um, is Blue waiting in here or?” Trace looked around and rubbed the back of his neck, was yet used to be the one-sided talker just yet.

Red just stared at him (probably look scary in Trace’s view with half of his face shadowed by his cap) for a while. He was much taller than Red initially expected. He has a similar aura to Blue, yet very different somehow.

He nodded at Trace’s question, leading him to Blue’s bedroom and opened the door, letting Blue and Trace meet. He wasn’t sure of what to say to the boy, nor is he comfortable yet to talk to him. It’s better to let Blue do the explaining. 

Trace gulped dry and followed Red, feeling like Red was going to torture him instead of leading him to Blue. He tried to reassure himself that Blue knew this guy, and this is the legendary man with his Pikachu like Elaine.

This was the first time Trace got to see the living space inside the Gym though. It was bigger than he expected, spacious enough for one person.

The boy let out a sigh in relief when Eevee walked out and rubbed herself along Red’s legs then Trace’s as a greeting. She pawed at Trace to demand for her friend, but Trace mouthed a later because he didn’t want to bother Blue with loud Eevee and Pikachu chatting noises.

Blue was sitting against the wall with the pillows supporting his back. He wasn’t lying like on the phone call but Trace could still see the unwell ran across the older Trainer’s face. Blue gave him a mock salute, no matter how weak that was, and grinned.

“Red, you are scaring the kid.”  Blue’s voice was really faint, and he was panting.

“ Oh man, you shouldn’t get up, Blue! You are sick!” Trace ran over, he looked around “ Are you having a fever? Where is the cool towel? Did you get your meds yet?”

Blue averted his eyes, a What you see is What you get look is on his face. Blue didn’t even remember to care for himself, he was too busy hoping Red wasn’t leaving. Trace widened eyes in disbelief, was this mean Blue and Red failed the 101 first step in caring for the sick? Absolutely. Trace looked at Red too, poor kid was too kind and caring.

“ It is fine, Trace. Look,” Blue sighed and pulled a stack of papers from his nightstand. It was a small guidelines about his Gym, nothing too unfamiliar for Trace. “ Here is the guidelines, and basically you battle Trainers when they passed the requirement, then if they owned your ass, you hand them the badge.”

That’s where Trace became reluctant, he felt like anyone could beat his ass. Became someone for sorely battling purpose and other Trainers hunting you down, no matter how short the position runs for. It was still a heavy role. 

Seeing the young trainer being so uncertain of himself reminded Red so much of his younger self, being scared inside and the need to chase after Blue so hard that it tormented him within. Red was never fond of physical contact with strangers, but he gave Trace a pat on his shoulder before he walked and sat beside the bed with Blue, eyeing on Trace like they were his parents. Trace surely got that pressure feeling as well. But he was used to Blue more than Red.

Trace on the other hand, tried to skim through the instructions, trying to distract himself from Red’s unknown stare. “Are you sure?” He asked. If he had Eevee ears, they would have drooped down. “Are you sure I would fit as a Gym Leader? I mean… I’m not really that strong yet.” 

“ Yes, I am not sure and that’s why I made you ran all the way to my Gym and had you met with the Legendary Red.” Blue didn’t miss a beat in his sarcasm and rolled his eyes. Red stared at him though, the guy never caught his sarcastic intention. “ But I am not forcing you. If you turn it down, I will just close the Gym until I recover.”

It is not like he didn’t leave the Gym unattended before on research trips, he just find it would be unproductive that he had to lay in bed and nothing got done. Oh my Arceus, the boredom gonna kill him.

Trace had a flash of guilt in his face, he sighed but before he could answer. Blue suggested “ Why don’t you battle with Red?”

Trace’s eyes went wide. Battle with a Legend other than Blue?? 

“The kid would take your Pikachu down with ease, Red.” Blue gave Red a nudge with a cocky grin. “ Wanna bet on it?”

Trace almost sputtered, but then he grimaced. Elaine said she had battled with Red. He was strong, which was not surprising, yet she still wanted a rematch with him. If Trace backs away now, what does that make him? He will never be able to catch up with Elaine at this rate.

“Okay, please battle with me, Mr.Red!” 

Red raised an eyebrow at Blue’s comment. Now he was eager. Red cracked his fingers and neck (which sounds like taunting to Trace) before he got up, staring wickedly at the boy. He whistled for Pikachu who immediately jumped around him before settling on Red’s shoulder, squeaking and taunting Trace with its tail too. Bring it on, they both said with their eyes. 

Red led Trace to the Battle area, in which Trace just followed before telling Blue to “Wish me luck, please!” He has a lot to prove. He needed to prove to Blue his skills, he needed to a win from Red, so he has something to be proud of to Elaine. 

 

Then, their battles took place. It was a long, and tedious one, even for Red. He was impressed. Trace wasn’t all talk, he was a Champion for a reason. He has Blue’s style, but Trace has more agility and always show the concern whenever his Pokemons were attacked, it was very contrast with Red’s lack of reactions. The battle took almost an hour and a half. 

 

“It was so cool!” Trace came back to Blue’s room, looking all excited. “I lost. But. You should have seen us Blue! We were neck on neck!” 

Red stood behind him, with his arms crossed, displaying a rare smile. He nodded, agreeing with Trace’s statements.

“So did I win the bet?” Blue smirked, he was laying down now and Alakazam was by his side. The Pokemon had placed a wet towel on Blue’s forehead before it returned to its Pokéball. 

Blue looked at Trace then Red, half-lidded but smiling. Those two might not realize it, but they shared the joy in fighting almost the same way. The passion for Pokémon, the will to get up after a defeat, those were what Blue did not have.

“ See how Red rarely enjoyed a battle, you should be proud, Trace.”

Trace blinked and looked back at Red, the man still had this deadpan face but Trace felt like he understood more after the match. The way his Pokémon trusted him, the way they listened to each other without verbal language, and Blue’s judgment. It meant something to Trace.

“ Y-Yea! I feel great even though I lost!” Trace grinned up beaming, he made a determined nod. It was like what Blue usually said, strong opponent kept you sharp. 

“Alright, then you can come to the Gym at 7 tomorrow morning. Get your team ready.” Trace gave Blue an affirmative nod, he smiled. “Think this as your internship, Trace. You will do fine.”

“Oh and, feel free to rematch with Red anytime. I am sure he is thrilled.” Blue grinned cheekily, well, while he was being sick, someone ought to entertain Red. 

Trace turned to Red with a “REALLY?!” which Red then just shrugged and nodded, giving him a slight smirk. He can see so many emotions within this kid, it was refreshing. Red kind of understood now why Blue was so fond of him. 

Trace continued on, “Okay Blue. But I’m doing this for you, okay? I’ll do my best! Oh, can I tell Elaine about this? Or, should I keep it a secret?” He went into his chit-chatty mode, placing both of his hands beside Blue. 

Red who just watched it all went to sit on Blue’s opposite side. 

Blue darted his eyes back and forth between, now he felt like he was the dying anime mother who watched her family being all warm and happy on her deathbed. It was just a fever, Blue.

 

The fever did not go away after one sleep like Red hoped. Somehow it got worse, Blue woke up in the dazed state of cold and hot, his body slicked with sweat, it felt gross. He had to change clothes each time.

 

Trace got the Gym up and running as he promised, Viridian team was a bit surprised with seeing a young kid being the replacement. But Blue wasn’t much older when he took the Leadership, so it didn’t take the team a lot to adjust.

Because of Red’s society avoidance (Trace wasn’t sure why yet, Blue was too sick to tell him), Trace often did the shopping, bought Blue meds and puddings. He suggested again to inform Professor Oak, but Blue gave him a firm no. He gave Red a confused look but Red didn’t seem to know or not wanting to tell Trace either. 

Elaine also visited Trace when he was running the Gym, but she didn't get to see Blue. Since Blue said it was better to keep Red hidden for now, and Elaine was big attention for being a current Kanto Champion.

It was tricky, Blue wanted to make sure things not spin too out of control because he can’t solve it when he was sick. So Trace hoped he can tell Elaine all about Red later when Blue was better. Trace was beyond happy to have Elaine watched his (temporary) Gym Leader time though.

 

“I am going to die from boredom, Red.” Blue moaned, stared up the cream coloured ceiling in his feverish daze. He thought it had been 2 days or 1 day and a half, he woke up and asleep irregularly. He wasn’t sure about the time anymore. 

“Mmm.” Red who slept soundly before was awake by Blue who laid beside him. He tried to hush Blue like a baby, but he moaned more, complaining about the food he can’t eat, about being stuck in bed, and more things that Red couldn’t keep up about. He instead tried to calm Blue down by hugging him in bed, rubbing his head with Blue’s and stroking his head. 

It worked quite effective to shut Blue’s mouth up, normally Blue would complain why Red snuggled him like a Pokemon while blushing uncontrollably. Now he just blushed uncontrollably.

Blue let out a content sigh and turned on his side to hug Red’s back. It felt nice. Somewhere Blue wished Red would stay forever, but he knew it is impossible. Red had to go home eventually.

It was cruel of him to keep Red’s mother away from her son when he was basically staying in the neighboring town. 

He squeezed the back of Red’s shirt, feeling the stress did not help Blue’s fever at all. “Are you still sleeping?” His mouth ran a whisper and he looked at Red’s face curiously. His face was so close. It was endearing to see Red relaxed, the guy had always been so tense when he tried to communicate. Now it was true silence, and peace.  

“Mm.” Red slowly opened his eyes and looks back into Blue’s eyes. Red had that worried look on his face, wondering why Blue had a hard time just recovering. Perhaps it’s time to consider going to the doctors instead of depending on his body to recover on their own. 

“I’m awake.” He replied gently. He didn’t want to talk much, but humans are no mind reader. Blue wouldn’t be able to understand him if he doesn’t talk at all. “Thinking of something?” 

Blue’s heart raced, the voice was close and husky, Red was practically breathing to his ear.

“Well...just things.” Blue had to say Red got a tiny bit better at reading him though. Just a tiny bit. “ Thinking how my Gramps would react when he finally see you.” He lied. He knew exactly how his grandfather would react, definitely would be happier than the day he became the Viridian Gym Leader. 

Red didn’t say much. He knew Blue’s complicated relationship with Oak, especially when he was there to witness it for himself when Oak suddenly told Blue that he didn’t take care of his Pokemon well enough, which Red still disagrees till this day. He just didn’t say much that time, because it was still a shock for him. Seeing Blue suddenly left them, Oak insisting him to record in the Hall of Fame, the sudden responsibilities of Champion, the media, the attention, there wasn’t just enough time for Red. Even when he tried to reach out for Blue before, Blue declined him. 

So yeah, in a way, Red figured Oak wasn’t being fair to Blue. Neither to him with that great amount of expectations. 

It was better to just change the topic, Red thought to himself. He didn’t want Blue to get upset, especially in his sick condition. “Let’s see a doctor.” Really, Red? Not so smooth, but it was what he was thinking that time. That’s really the best he can do, for now. 

“Ugh.” Blue made a distressed noise so loud and clear, not that he had nothing against the doctor. But it was just a fever, last time he remembers he got a fever was when he was small. And there was an IV needle in his arm. And then his family would know about his condition.

He shook his head “ I am peachy, Red. Just need to rest some more.”

He sighed, here goes nothing. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself? You know...you haven’t gotten around your PokéGear.” 

It’s true, Red had been placing his PokeGear aside. Other than Blue, Red didn’t have the desire to contact anyone else, so he felt it was unnecessary. But, he knew what Blue meant this time. And the real answer is, he was still not ready. 

Red shook his head to Blue, then laid that same head onto Blue’s chest, a way for him to attempt and make Blue stop pressing the topic. He knew it was bad, but he has no choice. Red chose to be cuddly instead. If Blue doesn’t want to see the doctor, then he can choose to not want to see his mother yet as well. It was a fair game. 

Blue’s feverish breath was heavy, he kinda worried that it would annoy Red when they slept together. But Red didn’t seem to mind ever and pressed his head against his chest. Blue thought it must be because Red was used to sleeping together with Pokémon.

 

Blue couldn’t really go on with the topic when Red being cute like this. 

 

He tried. Blue huffed and wrapped his arms around Red’s neck. Ugh, he was still sweating, how Red managed to put up with this, Blue had no idea.

“ Right, take it slow.” But not 5 years slow, Blue hoped fucking not. But then that meant Red would stay with him for a long ass time. And that was...quite okay? Waking up with Red by his side and no one would be able to know, he could get used to it. Even if it meant guilt will kill him when he facing Red’s mom. Maybe it would be all worth it, as long as he knew Red was here and safe.

Blue closed his eyes again, not wanting to think more about this stress pounding his head. 

Red felt guilty now. Darn, it’s okay that he is silent, but when Blue is the one giving him the silent treatment, it’s threatening. Because Blue always talk a lot, and honestly, that’s what made Red happy. 

He sighed lightly on his chest. “I… I’ll talk to my mother when you get better.” He said, hoping that would ease Blue’s worries. He can’t stay hidden forever, Red knew that very well. Might as well just get it done.

“Oh...okay.” Blue could only muster that word when he was aware of the deadline. He was not disappointed, no not at all… but this is good for Red. “ I will be with you if you need me.” 

“Aren’t you going to come with me?” Red honestly would feel much better with Blue around. Gently, to ease himself, he took Blue’s hand and played with his fingers. They are very thin and delicate. 

Blue opened his eyes and looked down at him, that was the first. Red wasn’t the type asked him to come with, not when Blue was always the pushy type and Red ran off to the mountain by himself.

“Yea… of course, I will come with you,” Blue said gently, feeling Red playing with his fingers. It made him feel tingly, was Red’s hand was always this rough and big? He must have calluses from the time living in the mountain. What is this guy even doing? “Dude..my palm is all sweaty, don’t you mind?” 

Blue knew himself wasn’t infectious at least. He wasn’t coughing or anything, just a very bad fever. His body probably tried to adjust the climate change and the stress, Blue did not help it when he pulled a few nighters before. 

Red just silently released his hand, smiling by himself while he just let Blue rest. Now he’ll have a lot to think about, especially coming out with a good excuse of why he left the house without much contact. Blue was utterly pissed when he first found him again, now he wondered how Oak and his mom will react. Will they even welcome him back? Of course, they would… it’s just his worries getting the best of him, Red thought. 

Slowly, Red sat up, looking down at Blue. Eevee and Pikachu also had just woken up from their nap. 

“I’ll… go and get our food?” He said, but he himself wasn’t so sure about asking permission from Blue. 

Blue looked up at him, didn’t move from his laying position and appealing vulnerable. Well, there goes his comfort. On the other note, he always got this feeling that Red would just up and gone. What a terrible brain.

“Yea. Whatever.” Blue mumbled but didn’t have any irritation in his voice, just exhaustion. “ I want ice cream.” What a terrible choice of food for fever. 

Red wasn’t sure how to take his words seriously. Honestly, he knew both of them have their own egos and stubbornness. 

However, not wanting to irritate Blue, he just nodded, following whatever Blue’s request was. He slowly got up and get his PokeGear, which he contacted Trace first. The two had become friends, although it’s more one-sided admiration for Trace. 

 

“Hello?” Trace’s voice came out of the speaker, and Red immediately froze. He isn’t sure what to do now. 

“Hello? Red?” Trace greeted again. Seemingly realizing who the caller was, Trace kind of understood why the other person wasn’t saying anything. “Um, do you want me to come over?” 

Trace almost wanted to ask if Blue was there, but then he remembered he was sick. It was still amusing that Blue was sick, Trace had a few questions sometimes and Red never gave him answers (because he won’t speak ever) so he had to ask Blue in the end. Blue when he was sick was downright hilarious. 

He complained more, whined more, and even  _ Reedddd I am bored fight me _ when he can’t even get off his bed. Trace always thought Blue was like an older brother who is immensely strong and cocky, but now this side made him looked like any normal teenager.

 

When Trace came over, he had to scold Blue for wanting ice cream and Red “Why did you even listen to his request?” But then Trace quickly shut his mouth because Blue glared dagger at his neck,  _ the nerve you dare to defy me _ Blue’s eyes saying.

“Well, anyways I can go buy at the mart, do you...want to come with me?” Trace averted his eyes nervously to look at Red, who have never given him any answer for a hundred times. Never hurt to ask for the 101th. 

Red just stare down at Trace, and then he looked at Blue, then at Trace again. Slowly, he nodded to the boy. It’s about time he goes out again, and having someone with him is a better idea than going alone. 

So together, they went on a hunt for ice-cream. It was awkward for Trace, but he wanted to try and get to know Red as much as he can. He talks non-stop about his journey and how he met Blue. Red, who was selectively mute, just nodded, listening to Trace. 

 

That’s when they bumped up with Elaine. 

 

“Trace?” She greeted cheerfully. Then she looks up, eyes wide when she saw who was with him. “You— Aren’t you Red?”

 

Trace was happy for a second before he went full panicked. Oh no, didn’t Blue tell him to keep Red a secret? Shit! Blue is going to kill him!

 

“Hey Elaine!!” The boy awkwardly stepped in front of Red, hoping to distract his friend’s attention “ Where are you going so early?” 

“I had to do an errand.” She said, still peeking at Red sometimes, her hair bounced. But then she continued, “There is this woman who wanted me to babysit her Slowpoke, so I’m going there now. Anyway, what are you doing here with Red?” She beamed a smile at both of them. 

Red, who just stood there, watched them. He felt like he recognized her, but couldn’t really pinpoint when and where. She has a hat too, although her color scheme are way different; she chose more white, and her shirt materials look more modern than his (and he was wearing mostly Blue’s clothes too). 

Trace darted his eyes up to Red then back to Elaine, sweating profusely. Well, not like he can hide it forever and Red did not seem to mind that he was recognized….did he? Arceus, not like Trace could tell from the poker face, he was not Blue.

“UM….We are um-- looking for ice creams.” Trace suddenly felt all the words came out of his mouth sounded so dumb. Hunting ice cream with the Legendary Red? Their idol? Ice cream for their mentor Legendary Blue? What’s on Earth is going on? “ We are heading to the supermarket.” 

“Ohhhhhh.” Elaine purposely answered in a sing song manner, eyeing on Trace. She doesn’t fully believe it, but she isn’t the type to pressure her best friend. Trace was a nice guy, he deserves better. “Well, okay. Sounds like you have a mission to do.” When she was about to go, she also made that Blue’s salute. Blue really influenced these kids in an interesting way. 

Then suddenly, Trace’s PokeGear received a message. 

 

_ Remember to tell her not to tell anyone _

 

Red, who stood behind Trace with his PokeGear in his hand, eyed on him long and hard. 

Trace almost dropped his phone, he nodded to Red with this fear look in his eyes and ran after Elaine to talk with her about Red’s hiding. “Psst, Elaine! Wait!” Trace told her to not saying anything about Red, it was Blue’s request. But when Elaine asked why, he could only shake his head he didn’t know exactly why.

 

Suddenly Red was left behind all alone.

 

Red didn’t realize his fear until he turned and noticed some people stopping and looking at him (at least, that’s how it felt). Not having either Blue, Trace or even Pikachu by his side suddenly gave him a chill in his spine. 

Red tried to quickly turn back, tracing his way back to the Viridian Gym.

But he remembered the sick Blue, with his request of wanting to eat ice cream. 

 

Red can’t possibly let Blue down.

 

He sighed, gathering his courage. It looks like he’ll have to do this alone. He turned, finding a different route to the mart, where he entered and lowered his cap to avoid any other eye contacts. Red remembered that Blue used to love eating the blueberry ice cream, so he picked that one. Red thanked Arceus for the money he gained from the Pokemon battles, and just took the ice cream without receiving back the balance. Hurried to the Gym and back to Blue’s side. Trace was still not around, probably still confronting Elaine.

 

Red is just glad that he’s finally back with Blue. 

He saw him laying them, with his eyes closed on the bed. Was he finally asleep? 

Blue opened his eyes as soon as he heard the footsteps, he sat up almost immediately with this frowning look when he realized it was Red.

“Red! Where have you been?!” His voice was rough, Blue was clearly upset. Next to his pillow was the PokeDex vibrating. “ Trace messaged me that you were gone after a moment  he took his eyes away. I was --” so frightened “ almost about to run out to find you!” 

Red was slightly taken aback seeing Blue all worked up. He lowered his head down and looked away, unsure of how explain himself. Red lowered the ice cream as well, hiding his fidgeting fingers. 

Blue grimaced, he wanted to get upset more, to scold Red for making people worried. “Do you not have anything to say for yourself? Trace told me you made him ran after Elaine, but then you disappeared. Why did you do that?” He sighed, pulled the blanket open so he could sat on the side of the bed, facing Red. His body aching, his chest hurt. 

Red, in self defense, shook his head. It’s a misunderstanding. Trace misunderstood. Blue misunderstood. But he didn’t want to worry Blue. Especially Blue. So he just silently showed him the ice cream, handing it to Blue and sat beside him. It’s okay, Red thought to himself, tuning out Blue’s scolding to him, much like he did when they were younger. Whenever it was just too much for him, that’s what he will do. Well, that, and running away. Although, Red doubt running away will work anymore.

Blue raised an eyebrow when Red shook his head, he glanced over the bag and there were ice creams inside. He blinked, realized that Red had gone to buy the ice creams on his own. That...was almost unreal, wasn’t it?

 

“ You bought this by yourself?” He asked, Red nodded.

 

Blue stared at him for a solid second before ran his hands on his face. He was upset but also glad.He was upset that Red was gone again without saying anything. He was upset that Red left Trace behind. But he was glad that Red managed to buy things on his own, he was glad that Red was safe.

“Just ...answer your PokéDex, Trace must have sent you a lot of texts there.” Blue rubbed his temper, wanted to go back to sleep without eating the ice cream because he was mad.

But Eevee jumped up after snatched a pint of ice cream, and pressed the cold thing against his face. She had decided that he should not be mad. 

“Eevee! Geezz…” He had to give in and took the pint, huffed “I am still mad at you, Red.” 

Red just darted his eyes away, staying there static as he avoided Blue’s sight. He felt bad, and he knew it was his fault for sure, but Red doesn’t really know how to admit it and how to explain himself to Blue, and especially to Trace. 

Unsure of what to do, Red turned his back to Blue, trying to think of a way of making up. But Blue wouldn’t understand, would he? No, it was difficult for him to explain. Should he just go? No, that would make Blue flipped even more, Red thought. In the end, he just took out his PokeGear and sent Blue a message quietly. 

 

_ Sorry.  _

 

Blue was expecting another freak out text from Trace but it turned out to be from Red. His eyebrows brought together, he sighed loudly. What could he do? He is  _ petty _ . He couldn’t just up and forgive something easily, but it was not like Red would be able to do anything about it. Social thing was already hard on Red.

 

“Red. Just come here.” He moved over and patted the place on the bed beside him. 

The man glanced for a bit. Despite being a teen by now, he still acts like a kid sometimes. He was a bit hesitant. But he forced himself to turn and sit where Blue had instructed him to. He still avoided to watch him, keeping the PokeGear close, prefering to communicate with it rather than talking right now. 

Blue rolled his eyes slightly when Red still avoided looking at him. Hmph, Blue opened his ice cream tint and scooped a spoonful to eat, it sent chill down his spine. While he knew it was not a good thing to eat, but he really needed a break from all the heat and some sugary to boost. Blue glanced at Red again and slowly leaned over, rested head on his shoulder.

 

_ Don’t do that again. _

_ Were you okay? _

_ Did anyone bother you? _

 

He reluctantly typed the messages on his PokeDex, he didn’t want to appeal he was too caring, but he did worry about Red. If he wasn’t wearing Blue’s clothes and changed a tad bit after 5 years, he might just be spotted by the media now. But there was no news so far on the internet, maybe it was okay. 

Red flinched a bit, just a bit. He learnt to hide his nervousness over the years. Red just let Blue rest, while he glanced down to the screen when he received a message. He typed out a reply, taking a while as he had to think of his reply. 

 

_ I’m okay. No one bothered me. _

 

That’s the best he can offer so far.

 

Blue didn’t say anything after reading Red’s text, he messaged Trace to update about the situation and continued to eat his ice cream in quiet. But the silence was not his thing, it was Red’s thing and Blue was losing. Eevee looked anxiously between two Trainers from Blue’s lap, it had been a while to see the two being all tense.

 

_ This is not fair. You won’t let me be mad at you! _

 

Blue typed loudly with his thumb tapped on the screen.

 

_ Why did you just  _ _ leave _ _? _

 

Red glanced at Blue sometimes until he received the message. He wasn’t so surprise this time reading the message. It was expected. 

Now, how can he explain it? Red had a hard time just typing out his reply. Some might argue that he took hours.

_ I was alone for awhile. It scared me.  _ Was that a good reason? Red is not sure, but he doesn’t care. It was the truth anyway.  _ I wanted to come back, but I remember you wanted ice cream. So I went to bought ice cream.  _

Red could feel Blue’s shoulder stiffed a bit. 

Blue didn’t expect to see Red admitted that he was scared, he didn’t know why he didn’t expect it, guessed the anger had gone over his head in the moment. Maybe he just wanted to be upset over something. This annoying headache, Blue rubbed his eyes, tried to think the words to say. He wasn’t sure he was happy that Red thought of him in the last minute. Who he was kidding, of course he was happy, just a bit, then he felt this mixed feelings of helplessness.

 

_ I was scared too. _ __   
  


Blue swallowed another melted scoop of ice cream, found it much easier than admitting his fear. __   
  


_ I thought you were going to leave again, without telling anyone like last time. And I didn’t know what to do. _

_ I regretted a lot of things, I thought I should have pushed you to see your mother at least once. That I should have been there with you instead of Trace. So even if you decided to leave _

 

The dots bubble disappeared and reappeared a few times.

 

_ I don’t want you to leave. _

 

Red took his time reading and rereading this message. It was a lot to take in. Red never had thought Blue cared so much, honestly, Red didn’t even realized Blue had things he regretted. Because this is Blue we are talking about. Blue looked confident. 

Of course, Red knew deep inside Blue was as insecure as he is. Just, he never thought he was related to Blue’s insecurity. 

 

_ I don’t have any plans in leaving you _

 

He wondered if he should say more. But Red didn’t dare much, perhaps just a few words is what Blue needs. 

Blue wasn’t sure if his fear meant anything to Red, or any of his worries getting through, but at least, Red had assured him he wouldn’t leave. It would take Blue some time to actually believe those words. Still, the words were there.

He pushed the half-eaten pint of ice cream into Red’s hands. Blue grabbed Red’s shoulders and turned him to face him, Blue moved his hand to tipped the fingers on his own lips, signed  _ Eat. Or I will kick your ass. _

He made a fuming noise before rolled himself in the blanket like Metapod and hugged Eevee, laid himself back to bed away from Red.

A few seconds later, the text pinged in Red’s phone.

 

_ I am not angry anymore, but let me sulk. _

 

Red was a bit surprised when he received the ice cream. He looked at Blue who had already rolled himself over, and guess that's Blue's definition of sulking. Red couldn't help but smile a bit, putting down his PokeGear and eat a bit of the blueberry ice cream.    
It had been years since Red had his fair share of ice cream, so even when Red did not say it out loud, he's grateful.    
When he finished the cup, Red put it on the drawer just beside the bed, figured that if Red attempts to get up now, Blue might be mad at him again. He doesn't want that. Blue needs his rest, so Red will just have to behave.    
While doing so, Red sat on the side of the bed, texting to Trace, apologizing for making him worry and told him that he didn't mean to leave Trace behind. It wasn't his intention. He hoped that Trace would at least believe him. Even if he doesn't, not like Red had any other choice.    
Unsure of what to do next, Red just flipped on PokeGear, trying to find whatever was interesting, any article he can read, any news he can follow. He only found some about Team Rocket, and that already made him sighed. Well, he'll just watch some cute Pikachu videos to ease his mind then. 

Meanwhile Blue’s PokéGear pinged. Blue made a little noise of distress and shifted around his Metapod blanket to reach for the device. Eevee pawed at him until he let her go, she jumped out of the hot stuffy space and shook her fur. Eevee mused over to Red’s lap instead, she demanded to be petted.

Blue glanced over the traitor Pokémon before opened the PokéDex. An email had been sent to him.

 

_ Official Invitation from the Unova Pokémon World Tournament to all the Champions. _

 

Blue stared at its content for a good while before slowly got up. He poked Red in the waist purposely and let him see the email. 

Red and Eevee really got along nowadays. If Blue didn’t give her enough attention (to her standard), she would run to Red who pampers her way too much. He patted Eevee as much as she likes, the way that she likes. 

Red gave a short “Hm?” when Blue poked, and squinted to read the email from Blue’s screen. Unova? He felt like he had heard of it before, but never really paid attention. 

_ What’s that?  _ Red signed, having a generic confused look on his deadpan face.

“ An invitation to PWT. They selected significant Trainers each year and invited them to battle for the top. There were many sections aside from Champion Tournament but looked like this was the one we got in.” Blue scrolled down to the participants list, both Red and Blue names were on it. “ and yes, you got invited too. I don’t know why they ---- well, even though you were off the radar for a long time. But Unova was a foreign region so perhaps they didn’t keep up with the news in Kanto. They probably just follow the record.”

Another possibility was that they wanted the Red Blue rivalry duo up the air again. Some legends never die.

“ You will get to battle Champions in different regions in this Tournament. But it meant we will have to go on a trip.” Blue raised an eyebrow at Red “ What do you want to do?” 

“Hmmm…” Red crossed his arms and held his own chin, thinking deeply. He haven’t compete in any tournament for a long time. It does sound intriguing in a way. 

 

_ I think, I should see my mother first. _

 

He signed to Blue quickly. Honestly, Red isn’t sure if that’s the best option he can come up with, but at least he knows that before he makes a public appearance, he should at least have a reunion with the people that know him personally first. Blue already know, it’s just the people of Pallet Town now. Including his mother. 

Blue stared at him carefully and nodded. Even if Red didn’t think of it first, Blue would push him to do it anyways.

“ Then this will be your deadline.” Blue withdrew his PokéDex “ Three months until the tournament. By then you should prepare your team and sort out your agenda.”

He too had to sort out his own things. He had to inform Daisy and his grandfather, then have Trace took care of the Viridian Gym while he was gone. 

Blue slowly got up the bed, hand supporting himself along the wall “I am going to take a bath and do some works.” The sweat felt gross, ideal thing was to get a wipe down instead of having a bath. But he felt...awkward to ask Red wipe his body or wipe his body in front of Red.

Red nodded, watching Blue trying to get up. He hesitated to even look straight to Blue. Yet, he couldn’t help to smile a bit, seeing his childhood friend pushing himself just like how he knew him. He felt better seeing Blue getting healthier. 

Quietly, he got up as well. Perhaps he’ll try to do something while Blue takes his bath. Plus, looks like some training is what he will need to. 

 

After the bath, Blue felt a lot better when being clean, he wrapped the towel around his shoulder and dried his hair. It was weird to see his hair down, but Blue didn’t have any strength to do extra hair drying and styling at the moment.

When he came out of the bathroom, Red was gone. He chewed his bottom lip lightly, reminded himself that Red didn’t escape, he must be doing his stuff somewhere else. After all, it would be weird to stay idle after received a tournament letter.

Blue too had to pick up his pace, he had delayed his works because of the fever. It’s not yet gone, but he went to position himself at the study desk and started sorting through things he could go over today, and things that can be delayed after the tournament.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed, Red and Pikachu often go training with Trace. Blue was getting better, and Red had plan to ask him to train along, but not until Blue was fully heal. He sometimes helped Blue with his work (although actually he doesn’t do much, he wasn’t any good with paperwork) at the Gym. Then, the fateful day came when Red approached Blue, wearing his old clothes and old hat, telling him,

_ I’m ready to go back home. _

Blue stared at him up and down, Red looked just like the day he saw him on the mountain. Was this like some kind of omen going on here? Blue shook himself out of that thought and recalled the training Rhydon back into its Pokeball.

“Alright. Should I come with you?” He asked to be sure, looked at Red carefully. As far as he knew, he had not seen Red’s mother lately either because he was sick, plus, it saved him from lying so it’s one stone hit two Pigeots. 

Red nodded. He would feel much better if Blue was around, although he might need to be prepare for some embarrassing moments in front of his mom. He sighed lightly, opening the door and seemingly ready to return back to Pallet Town, where it all began. It’s happening, and Red isn’t sure of what to expect with the outcome. 

He told Blue that he preferred to just walk from Viridian City back to their town, since it isn’t that far anyway, and it would definitely help Red ease his nervousness. Not to mention some nostalgia going to happen they walk down some roads that used to be the beginning of their rivalry. So much had passed. 

Red glanced at Blue, smiling by himself. They really did grown a lot. 

Blue looked at Red, unsure what that smile for, but he smirked back anyways.

“What’s that? Are you actually excited to come home? That’s good, and hey, isn’t this where you get your ass kicked by me?” He teased, walked alongside with Red down the road “ Man, 5 years were a long time, huh? I had been here all the time so I didn’t notice much changes. What do you feel so far, Red? Anything stood out?” 

Red quickly pulled down his cap to hide his smile. Blue wasn’t correct, but he wasn’t wrong either. Red however, didn’t have plans in correcting him. He just nodded his head, taking in the tease Blue threw at him. He then looked around, he didn’t quite notice anything new. It’s been the same, which he was glad for. Red did felt like he saw some new Pokemons at the corner of his eyes, but he dismissed it, maybe he was just seeing things. 

Soon enough, they reached the town. Soon after, they were in front of Red’s childhood home. He looked up to see nothing has changed. 

 

Nothing, except the people of the town.

 

He took a deep breath, knocked in front of the door, and waited till his mother opened, greeting the guests like usually does, before she saw Red right in front of her eyes. The lady in her 50’s still looked so young, but the tiredness still displayed on her eyebags. They froze for a minute, before his mother flung onto her only child. 

Blue stood behind Red awkwardly but glad. He smiled warmly seeing Masumi finally got to see her son after years, she was a kind woman. She often looked after them and Daisy when Professor Oak was busy. But Blue also avoided seeing her ever since he began bullying her kid, they have never talked about it when Red was gone. Even mentioning Red was hard enough, but she was still warm and kind whenever she greeted Blue.

Like right now, she ran her hands along Red’s face “You had grown so much, Red.” She said, tear weary her eyes. When she noticed Blue standing there, she gave him a warm smile as well, “Come in you two, I just made some lunch.” 

Red had to squirm, not because he disliked it, but because he was still embarrassed. He tried his best to hide his tears as well, just nodding when Masumi hugged him and cupped his face. He couldn’t really smile even when he wanted to. Together, they entered Red’s old home. Seriously, Red swore it felt like he never left. With some additions of accessories and flowers, some framed pictures of his Championship battles and Hall of Fame, news articles about Red hanged on the wall, there wasn’t much different. Red (in his own silent way) kept insisting his mother that she didn’t need to cook, but it seemed she even had done some cooking way earlier. 

“I’m actually having our neighbours over. So it’s a good thing you’re here too, Blue.” She smiled, similar to how Red would do it as well. Red shifted eyes, unsure. But this was his mother, he couldn’t deny her even if he tried his best. It’s only with his mother that Red would lose.

Both Red and his mother had missed how Blue went pale for a second that she mentioned having the neighbours over. Pallet town was a small town, and who else would Red’s mother be close with if it wasn’t her mentor, Blue’s grandfather.

Blue gave her a forced polite smile “Why, thank you! Let me help you prepare the table!” Or anything could keep him distracted really, Red was here. Red needed him. He couldn’t just leave.

Red’s mother chuckled and complimented him to be helpful. She told Red to sit down while they brought the dishes out. “Where is your Pikachu, Red? Rare to see you without him on your shoulder.” Blue guessed it must be an excuse for Red’s mom to ask about how he was doing. After all the yellow rat was way more expressive than Red. 

Oh. Immediately after his mother mentioned about him, Red threw his Pokeball and released out Pikachu, who shook his head and took a look at his surrounding, feeling it being all too familiar, until it raised up its head saw Red’s mother, which made it squeek so loudly and jumped onto her arms, happy to see her again. 

“Well, hello to you too!” While she was busy patting Pikachu, Red glanced over to Blue, at first to make sure he was still around, but then he also noticed how Blue was sweating more than usual. Didn’t his fever recovered days ago? 

“Blue,” he leaned close and whispered to the other man’s ear, “are you okay?”

Blue was surprised when Red asked, right, Red should be comfortable around his mother enough to talk. He guessed he must have really shown it because Red rarely notice anyone’s reaction.

“Well…” He bit his bottom lip slightly, shook his head “ I am okay. Just, didn’t expect my Gramps was coming over. But it’s fine.” He didn’t want Red to feel bad for dragging him along today “ I have to meet him sooner or later anyway.” 

For a while, Red had forgotten. Forgotten how much Blue once craved for Oak’s attention. Forgotten that Blue started his journey because he wanted to prove to Oak. Forgotten that same motivation also led to their friendship disarray. And he also almost forgotten how mean Oak’s words was when they were thrown to Blue, at the time he lost his at the Championship battle against Red. It was at that point that led to all the mess after. 

Red felt bad now. He didn’t want Blue to run away. But he also understood why it would be uncomfortable for him to meet his grandfather. Blue never mentioned about Oak to Red, and it was probably because of reasons that Red couldn’t understand before, but he understood now.  

“It will be fine.” Red tried to reassure him. He wanted to do more, but Masumi called out for them; 

“Can I have the help of a few boys to serve these on the table?” 

Blue gave Red a quick, faint smile  _ yea I know _ and came over to Masumi to help her out. Apparently with two more mouths to feed, Red’s mother decided to make some more side dishes even though Blue told her not to. But it was hard to fight against a mother’s power. The delicious smell of food surrounded the room, Blue remembered the warm aroma when he ate with Red on the mountain. 

 

Once the dishes placed beautifully on the table, it was a bit late than the usual dinner time but Masumi’s scheduled guest still haven’t shown up yet. “That’s my grandfather for you.” Blue sighed, and like a magical word, the doorbell rang.

Red’s mother quickly wiped her hands into the apron and walked over to the door. Behind the door was greeted with a familiar grey haired head, the wrinkled apologetic smile and Blue’s stomach twisted “ Masumi! Sorry I am late, I forgot about the time while working.” To which Red’s mother smiled gently and said it was fine, she invited him in.

Blue instinctively stepped a step behind Red’s back (wow unbelievable) but it deemed unnecessary because Professor Oak’s eyes were all focused on Red, shocked and delighted. 

Red, who stood in his spot, just greeted Oak with a nod. Oak looked so fondly at Red, asking a bunch of questions but ultimately he managed to answer them by himself.

“Red! It’s been so long! Where have you been? Oh wait, let me guess, you went to train, don’t you? See, Masumi? I told you he’ll come back one day! Now look at you, you are so grown. Did you grow muscles? Wow. This is impressive. Well, hello Pikachu! I see you grown stronger like your trainer!...”

Boy, Oak sure talks a lot. Masumi just rolled her eyes and smiled to Red and Blue, leading them to the dining table. Red glanced at Blue sometimes, wondering why Oak and Blue don’t even talk or greet each other. Are their relationship worsen since the last time?

 

When they sat at the table, they all said their prayers and started eating. Oak still continued talking, “You know, I’ve been discovering many new Pokemons nowadays. My friends have been reporting of legendaries sighting. Red, I recommend that you to travel more! Who knows what else you can catch. My grandson Blue may have become a Gym Leader, but you have much more!”

Blue clenched his jaw, he had tried to keep quiet the whole time that his Gramps practically ignored him. Professor Oak had his fair share missing about Red, he was his pride and heck, Red archived what Prof.Oak listed him out for, completing the PokeDex and the Championship. Of course he would be all over the moon.  That’s what Blue told himself. But the moment he started to belittle Blue, he snapped. 

“Oh yea? He had more experience in being a runaway, that’s for sure.” 

He fucked up, if his grandfather finally looked at him with his narrowed eyes didn’t say enough already.

“Blue, shouldn’t you stop that childish rivalry attitude already? Red came back after a long journey, he deserved your welcome and you’re embarrassing yourself in front of Masumi.” 

“ He is fine, Professor. Red and Blue actually helped me prepared the lunch just now, they were good kids.” Masumi said with a smile, tried to keep a fight from happening. But Blue was upset, that much she could see. He told only her about Red and kept her updated, she knew Blue made visits to Red until he came down. But she also understood why Professor Oak was displeased. For whatever reason, after Blue came down from the mountain on Sunday, he was absent from his Gym. And he had absent from his Gym many times before.

“You shouldn’t treat him like Red, Masumi. He had it too full of himself, he had become selfish.” Professor Oak gave a disapproving head shake and sighed.

“ Look,” Blue was fumed, he tried to not look at Red nor his mother, just being angry and shell up. “ I am just saying the truth. You were the one pushed the adventure ideas on him just right on the moment he got back, give Red a break.” 

Red, who sat beside Blue and facing his mother, kept quietly supportive of Blue. He isn’t comfortable enough to ‘talk’ out loud, but he felt Blue said out his mind; he didn’t want to travel yet, not aimlessly, not alone. Red shifted eyes between Oak and Blue.

“I didn’t mean right now, I was just throwing a suggestion.” Oak ended with a hmph, as if he was used with Blue disrespecting him in front of guests. Even when Masumi tried to calm the situation down with one of her gossips, it didn’t work. “Talking about breaks, I’m sure you’re the ace about the topic! You take breaks all the time, haven’t you? Do you think I don’t know that you leave your Gym unattended most of the time? And even when you got yourself a replacement, you picked that poor boy Trace? He has his own Pokemons to worry about, not just your Gym.” 

Masumi mentally slapped herself on the head. This was the topic she had told Oak many times to avoid talking about to Blue. Ironically, she knew and can guess the reasons why Blue left the Gym most of the time better than Oak, but the old man always debunked her guesses with his own. 

Blue’s eyes widened, he couldn’t bring himself to justify his choices. He shouldn’t have to. It was HIS Gym, whoever he’d chosen to be his replacement should be his own goddamn business. He couldn’t though, dismiss that he did take breaks from the Gym.

“ There was no rule that I have to open the Gym 24/7 and if Trace didn’t want to, he could just say no! I did not force anyone to take my position, unlike you!” He snarled, hands curled to fists.

“ Watch how you behaving! Of course he couldn’t say no! You have always been pushy! To think you would treat him like how you treated Red, and had not learn anything. All the researching trips I gave you had become a waste.” 

“ I learned plenty, and no thanks to you.” Blue earned a disappointing glare from his Gramps.

Professor Oak said firmly, “ What have you even been doing outside of your Gym, Blue? You’re letting your fame getting into you.”

“ The media chose to interview me because I am good. How funny that worked out, huh?” Blue tried so hard to remain his voice composed and he was failing. What did his grandfather expect him to do? Rejecting the interviews? Avoiding the camera? No, his grandfather will just scold at him for being rude to his young admirers. The children generation looked up to him as a model, much his grandfather’s dismay. “ And I don’t have to report to you wherever I wanted to go out. I have my own stuff to do!” 

 

“ Then tell me, have you achieved anything aside from your Gym?” 

 

His Gramps stared at him, waiting for the answer that will never satisfy him. Blue’s words choked back in his throat, his accomplishments had become this muddy gray area. Championship was a Red’s thing, his scientific researches were only mere dust compared to his grandfather’s works. Ironically how things did not change even after 5 years. 

He wanted to leave right now. But that only meant he would admit to it, he was in front of Masumi, and Red. Especially Red. This is so pathetic, today should be about Red’s reunion and there he was. Blue bit his lip again, hard enough bruise and avoided looking at anyone. 

Masumi had to butt in. It was hard to see Blue treated like this, but she knew just how stubborn Oak was.

“Now, now. I will not have arguments on my dining table. Samuel, I don’t want anymore work talk from you. Red came all the way here to have a peaceful time. Plus, you should be proud of Blue’s achievement. I know I am.” 

“Masumi, you don’t get it—“

“No.” She said firmly. She wasn’t going to tolerate him. “Today, it’s about the boys. They deserve it.” Masumi got up from her seat. “Sam, upstairs. Now.” It was as if she was giving him a time out, it was amusing to watch. 

“But—“

“I said now.” She walked first, and Sam got up and followed behind her, it didn’t take them long to get to the hallway upstairs and hear their voices arguing, as much as they wanted to keep their town down. 

 

Red, on the other hand, quickly turned his head towards Blue. He didn’t realize how bad the situation was until he saw it with his own eyes, again. He wanted to comfort Blue so badly, but how? “...Sorry I made you come here, Blue.” He whispered slow.

Blue made this vague hand wave, tried to dismiss Red’s worrying, tried to not look at him. He didn’t show whatever kind of face he was having. Frustration and shame in his chest to having Masumi backed him up. He realized he owed her so much, and also felt bad to use Red’s mother like this.

“Don’t say that. I wanted to come.” He finally took a breath that he held on the whole time. Blue turned to look at Red, gave him a small smile, “ Sorry for ruining your reunion with your mom.”

He looked up, they were arguing upstairs. He remembered Daisy and Gramps argued when he was a kid as well, things about how Gramps was not home enough. When he had playdates with Red, Masumi would keep his Gramps occupied with tea time. He can’t remember what they talked about, but Red hated the noises of too much talking. So they either play on a N64 with high volume or left the house to play. “Hey, wanna take a walk for some fresh air?” 

Red nodded, thinking the fresh air was something Blue needed instead of himself. He stood up, walked with Blue and Pikachu out of the house while letting the adults cool down their heads. 

When they were walking, Red gently reached and held Blue’s hand, holding it. He didn’t look at Blue however, shifting his eyes. 

Pikachu was on his shoulder, watching them both. He also noticed how pale Blue was, and how red Red was by the ears.

Blue didn’t pull away, he barely registered the hand holding until the warmth seeped in and Red squeezed his hand a little, reminded him he was here. Blue just walked alongside with Red, didn’t say much until Pikachu made a worrying Pii sound. 

“Oh, you’re here too.” Pikachu didn’t take offense in that, only tilting its head. Blue noticed how Red avoided his eyes. “Sorry about what happened back there, Red. How uncool of me, huh?” 

Red shook his head immediately. He signed with his other free hand,  _ I never think you were uncool. You never told me you did research trips. Cool.  _ Red tried to sign in to express how he was playing with the word pun, but it didn’t really work when you sign instead of talk. 

Blue chuckled, he had gotten better at reading sign languages now. Red’s efforts in signing with one hand didn’t go unnoticed. “Yea, upon Gramps’ requests to find new Pokemon and what’s not. I went to Cinnabar Island after the volcano erupted, collected data here and there. And I was like” he sighed, looked up the cloudy sky, it was getting to dawn “ I didn’t feel like going back to the Gym and fight newbies, I didn’t set up the 7 badges rule back then yet. So I lingered around even though my job was done and sort of abandoned my Gym from times to times.”

“Weird, huh? To think someone competitive like me would not have any motivation to fight. Gramps believed I was irresponsible, that’s why he was angry.” Blue glanced at Red. 

_ Why?  _ Red was honestly curious.  _ I thought you always like battling. You battled me a lot. _ Red can recall so many of their encounters, how Blue would challenge him, some battles he lost, some battles he won. It only took their finale that broke every record that they have. 

_ Or do you only like battling ME?  _ He pointed to himself. 

Blue suddenly blushed up when Red pointed at himself. He was gonna deny it, he gonna say Red was so full of himself, but instead he said “.... _ Maybe _ .” with the tiniest voice and his free hand rubbed on his necklace. But the weight of his words soon heaved in.

“ Well…running a Gym isn’t an exciting job, Red. I took it, because the situation called for it. You can’t go all out with your team, and you have to be weaker than the Elites Four.” Blue’s hand raised up and ruffled his own hair, “ And I beat the Elites with ease, you were there, you knew. It got really dull to the point that I realized that there were no strong Trainers out there that can keep me sharp. You were the only one that got me fight with all my strength.  But… you were gone.” 

Blue gave small shrug, looked away “ Only when I fight you, I am not a Gym Leader, I’m not Professor Oak’s grandson who will be a kid’s mentor. I am your rival, your Championship counterpart, that’s only the time I was truly excited about.” 

He laughed lightly, “ But well, you were not here, and no one could replace you, truly no. When I realized that, I wasn’t sure what I was looking for anymore.” 

Why does that sound like a confession, gosh that’s embarrassing. 

Red was truly surprised by Blue’s words. He even stopped at his track, unconsciously staring into Blue so long it felt like the time stopped. Because of all this time, Red had thought it was the opposite. Red thought Blue would have been happy with him running away from Indigo League, because that meant Blue would have no one to stop him. No one to keep dragging him down and blocking his way to the top. He imagines Blue would have been so proud of him, being the grandson of the well-known Professor Oak, being seriously the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto and Johto (he heard this from Trace and Gold), being a Kanto Champion and acknowledged one of the strongest trainers in the world. It was all Blue. Yet, Red had never stopped to think that this same Blue would have missed him, think so little of himself and losing his goal. 

 

_ Blue,  _ he signed, making sure the other man’s eyes were on him,  _ let’s go to the tournament and face each other again. _

 

This time, it wasn’t just for himself. They’ll be on this journey, together. Red didn’t think the idea would be so bad, travelling with his childhood friend, his rival, one more time. 

Blue’s eyes wide at Red’s gestures. Partially because Red signed his name, that gave him this unspeakable feeling (hah pun). On another hand, Red wanted to face him in battle again.

“You really want that, Red?” Blue asked, his hand squeezed on Red’s hand a bit tighter “ Listen, if it is because what I said, you didn’t have to say that. You must have looked forward to meet stronger Trainers than me.” Why was Blue saying this? It sounded so pitiful, but he just got this doubt that Red ever thought of him as an equal match. And wasn’t Red running away because of him? Because of their rivalry? I don’t want you pity on me, Blue thought while stared at Red uneasy. 

Red glanced down to their hands, then straight to Blue. How time has changed for them, but they were still holding hands, right here, like when they were still kids. 

 

_ I mean it,  _ Red signed to him.  _ I want to battle you, and only you, in the finals. You may not be the strongest, but battling with you, brings me joy.  _ Red was getting very expressive with his hand. Even Pikachu was blinking and tilting his head, not understanding what his trainer was expressing.

What’s with that, Blue couldn’t help a laugh seeing how Red signed in this particular way. His once empty chest filled with this warm feeling when he saw Red signed  _ joy _ and pointed at Blue. What’s with that really?

“ Oi, now you are getting full of yourself!” Blue smirked “ If you are the strongest, Red, I will take that away from you. So you better watch it.” With that said, Blue bumped his shoulder against Red’s playfully and laughed. 

Red faked a pain, rubbing his shoulder and pulling down his cap to hide his grin. He was glad that Blue caught up to the tease.  _ You can try, we’ll see who is the strongest.  _

 

From a distant, they both can hear Masumi’s voice calling for them to return. Red looked at Blue, wanting to make sure he was fine with it. Or if he would rather leave for now.

Blue blinked and looked back, his smile dropped into the uncertainty and he removed his hand from Red’s. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, but the fear that Red’s mother could see them hand in hand suddenly appeared and perhaps his Gramps would be around. That’s when Blue realized, they were not the 10 years old kids anymore.

 

“I think I should go.” Blue looked at Red, smiled. “Red, go back and enjoy your time with your mother. I should not intrude your family time, she missed you a lot. Stay home, okay?” 

Red looked at him for a while, unsure. He didn’t want to leave Blue, but he didn’t want to force Blue to stay either. So he only nodded. Together, they walked home, side by side. 

 

Masumi stood in front of her door with a hand on her hip, smiling as she watched the two grown boys. Professor Oak also appeared, “Alright, thank you dinner, Masumi. Sorry for causing a scene earlier.” He even looked at Red, then to Blue. “Blue, just make sure you don’t slack off, alright? I’m more than happy to see you as Gym Leader.” He offered a peaceful smile to Blue, patting his grandson on the shoulder. It’s like he had already left their initial argument behind. 

Then, it was Masumi’s turn to speak, “Blue, you’re not leaving yet, are you? You barely eat!”

Blue raised an eyebrow watched his Gramps walking away, he blinked and looked at Red’s mother when she called. “ I-- I don’t know if I should-..”

But the way she stared at him making it hard for him to finish his rejection. It was the same look that she pleaded him to tell her about Red, and he was no good against it. His Gramps was not here anymore, her eyes could say. Blue glanced at Red, and he shared the same eyes with his mother. Blue was doomed to his fate.

“Okay, well, if you don’t mind having me a bit longer.” Blue stiffed his hands into his pants pockets, defeated.

“ Of course not! I made too many for only me and Red to eat anyways, you should eat more, Blue. Red had grown almost same height with you already.”

Did he? Blue looked at Red in disbelief, unconvinced. 

Red purposely stood closer beside Blue to let Blue and his mother compare, and yes indeed, their height is about the same now. Red quickly dodged Blue’s attack by stepping into his house and back to the dining room, pretending to be the little angel he is. 

 

Masumi couldn’t help but giggle now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa also the new Pokemon game looking lit sob, I love the MCs design. The male looks really cute...kinda like Trace's brother.

Now that Oak wasn’t around, the boys acted like more childish, including her Red. They all ate peacefully after that, with Red’s mom asking about both of their stories up at Mt. Silver, catching up with Blue’s life and work, and even discussing Blue’s private life. 

“Look at you, you’re so handsome now Blue. Being so popular, don’t tell me you don’t have any girlfriends. Come on, tell me. I can keep a secret.”

Blue laughed, acted bashful but it was the same old women talks he had heard so often. “ No, no, I did have fans but I am not dating anyone right now. Too busy, you know.” 

Besides, he did not think he would get a girlfriend ever, since his preference was clear once he reached puberty. It took him a month of self-crisis and then he was like, this is fine, not like everything else not burnt around him already.

“ Are you asking me that because you wanted me to introduce Red with a girl?” Blue raised an eyebrow, teased back. 

_ I’m right here,  _ Red signed. Why was he involved in this so suddenly? 

“Hmm… Perhaps. But if even the most well-known and handsome Pokemon Trainer like you couldn’t get a girlfriend, what more an awkward son? He’s pretty shy.” Masumi just contributed.

_ I am. Right. Here.  _

Shy? Red? Blue tugged a smirk at Red who squinting eyes at him. If excluded the anxiety, Red was pretty much a chatty box with his sign languages. Blue would still giggle when remembered how glad Red was when Blue first signed to him.

“ It is about preference really. Some girls liked a gentle passionate boy” Woah where was that passionate thing coming from “ Red was not bad looker himself, I am sure he had tons of fans if only he had showed his face.”

He grinned to Red cheekily “ How about that, Red? Do you want to find your firey inner desire?” 

Red was squinting his eyes alright. These two like to tease him a little too much. 

 

_ Jokes on you, you’re my firey inner desire. _

 

Red resumed back eating, but his mother’s eyes were already so wide that they almost popped out. She never saw this side of Red before, and she knew her son so well. 

That’s when Red realized what he had just signed. 

 

_ WAIT. NO. I MEAN. MOM. DON’T LAUGH.  _

 

Blue froze at the spot, the color of red reached to the tip of his ears. Masumi was now laughing in amusement and Blue just wanna Diglett a hole and gone forever. He should just pretend he can’t read signs language, but his reactions did not escape Masumi’s eyes, so yea, fuck.

“ Well, Blue, that’s said, what would be your preference then?” 

Fuck.

“UM.” Blue tried to busy himself with eating a piece of potato but he was almost choked. Masumi still smiled sweetly, having a fair game for both Red and Blue. Suddenly smashing potato had become so interesting.

“ I … well, someone who can -- match with me, I guess?” WHAT A TERRIBLE ANSWER. He darted eyes toward Red then away “ I mean! I got a busy schedule and I prefer challenges so “ Ohhhhhh fuck, just bury him. Right. Now. 

“Ooooooh.” Masumi reply in a teasing way. But her smile was gentle, reflecting like a mother not only to Red, but to Blue as well. “You know, there is more to life than just Pokemon battles and wanting to be the very best. If you two keep on being busy, you might lose something more special.” Masumi got up and decided to clean up some of the empty plates. When Blue and Red wanted to offer to help her, she quickly said, “Don’t you take my job away from me. Why don’t you two sit down and have a talk.” 

 

Red was blushing now. Hearing Blue’s answers didn’t help calm him down. In his own quiet way, he was embarrassed.

_ Well, we got roasted bad.  _ Red signed, making sure his mother could not see, a form of whispering. 

Blue held up a single finger to Red’s face like a sassy way of saying  _ Let's not go there.  _ and rubbed his own face with both hands. His face was so hot. 

After a second, Blue slowly stood up and motioned Red to leave the dining room with him, after all, he did not want to embarrass himself any further in front of Red’s mother.

_ We are too young for this.  _

Once they were out of sight, Blue signed back, he can’t remember how thin those walls were. But then he kinda got what Masumi meant, he and Red didn’t really act like their age. No teens would run the strongest Gym and ran away to Mt.Silver. 

Crap, no wonder Gramps was so upset when he employed Trace temporary. But Blue gonna shove that thought away for now.

Blue was quiet a bit, remembered what Red signed earlier and blushed again. He didn’t think Red meant much by it, it must be just a flow of a moment.

 

_ Hey Red,  _ He looked at him, awkward but managed to sign  _ There is something I want to tell you.  _

 

Red tilted his head. Blue looked like he was serious, so Red stopped his antique and went to his bedroom together with Blue. He took a quick glance in his childhood room, sitting on the bed seemingly small bed now. He then focused on Blue again. Waiting for what he wanted to tell. 

Blue looked at him long and sat down the floor, facing up at him, didn’t want to break the small bed. No, actually he was just nostalgia, hours of sitting on the floor playing N64 with Red.

 

The moon shined up high behind Red through the window.

 

_ I like boys.  _  Blue slowly signed, gnawing his bottom lip. It came out easier than he expected, but the weight was heavy. He didn’t think Red would react badly, but he had never came out to anyone before and he was nervous.  _ I have never told anyone about this. But, I am gay. Don’t tell anyone.  _

Oh. The surprise showed on Red’s face.

Red blinked, taking in the new information easier than he expected. He was actually expecting the worst, and this wasn’t the worst. It must have been hard and big for Blue however, because he chose to sign rather than talking. Well, one because of his mom, but Red was sure Blue was too nervous to talk too. 

 

_ Does that mean you like me? _

 

Red paused halfway while signing that, but he decided to go through it. 

Blue sputtered even though he wasn’t even speaking anything. His head hung low and buried into his hands, the ear tips blushed.

_ I understand if you don’t want to share the bed with me anymore.  _

Blue changed the topic instead, his eyes glanced away before looked back at Red.

_ I just want you to know because you are  _ , he paused. Unsure what kind of relationship they are having. Rival, friend, best friend? 

 

_ You are important to me. _

 

Red’s eyes widen. 

 

_ You… _

 

He isn’t sure how to sign it. It wasn’t something that he signed every day. 

 

_ You are important to me too.  _

 

He decided to sit closer to Blue, moving to sit in front of him, facing him properly, crossing his legs on the matted floor. He made sure face him, even when Blue was looking away and hiding his face behind his hands. 

 

_ I like you.  _

 

That wasn’t enough. 

 

_ Very much.  _

 

_ I like you very much. _

 

Blue’s eyes wide behind his fingers and he lifted his face up to face Red. And.. that’s it. He was unable to find a way to find a reply. Red signed it twice and it made Blue’s heart beating so loud, he afraid Red could hear it in this quiet room.

 

_ I like too _

 

Now his signs getting all mixed up, he trembled.

 

_ You, I mean. _

 

_ I like you. _

 

He couldn’t sign the pressing like Red did, it was too much. If he kept pouring it out, he would tear up and that was a big no. No. No. Fuck that.

 

Instead, Blue leaned over, placed a kiss on Red’s cheek.  

 

The man in red couldn’t react. When Blue kissed him, it was like he was blessed by the legendaries. It brought back all the memories he had shared with Blue, all leading up to this moment. 

Slowly, his eyes shifted. Unsure of what to do. But now both of their faces were red, much like his name. He now noticed all the things he had never noticed before; Blue’s perfect eyebrows, then tint brown in his eyes, the bangs that fall off his forehead. Everything. 

Red isn’t smooth. As much as this was Blue’s first time, it was Red’s first time too. When he ran to Mt. Silver, this was not what he expected. 

 

_ One more. _

 

He lifted up his forefinger.

Blue’s blush darkened if that was even possible anymore. He stared at Red, reached over to hold his hands down, laced their fingers together just like how they used to do hands wrestling, only this time there was no strength. Just softness and warmth. 

Like how he felt when his lips pressed against Red’s lips this time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huff huff Thank you for reading! This was a good experiment ride with this OTP, please let us know what you think! I would love to hear your comments and theories too!


End file.
